RowdyRUUFF Boys  RRB and Puppies
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Forget it. I am continuing with this for a while till i figure im at a good rewriting part. *The return of the original stories is back. Not for long, probably. Switch to the new maybe?* Short cuz rwrites n low reviews
1. Chapter 1

_A RRB/PPG story That for now has no Title…. Dark Angel 91398 _

_Butch, Brick, and Boomer: Do we hafta say the disclaimer?_

_Me: Yes, now say it or I'll tell the girls how you really feel!_

_RRB: Ok, ok! No need to tell them, right? Dark Angel..(Butch: Devil's more like it!) doesn't own waffles, tacos, a hobo, her BFFZ, the world, the Powerpuff girls or us! (Thank god…) _

_Me: Good! Now here's some French toast!_

_Chapter 1: That day… (Buttercup's POV)_

Flying…My fave thing to do when I'm bored. It was another lazy, sorta crazy summer day. We just beat the Ruffs and Bubbles flew down somewhere cause she swore she heard something weird.

"Bubbles! Where are you?" I yelled. "Down here!" Bubbles replied as she waved her arms. I landed beside her. A squeal from something in her hoodie gave away her secret.

"What are they?" I asked with a sigh. "They're puppies." she said as she placed the squealing bundle on the ground near my high tops.

I watched as 3 little puppies scrambled to their feet. The dark black one watched with forest green eyes as if it was daring me to pick it up. The red coated one sat silently as it watched me with the black one, its red eyes glaring at me while the little blond coated one ran behind the other two.

"Can we keep 'em?" Bubbles asked timidly. "Yeah. I know Blossom loves animals." I replied with a smile.

We all loved animals since the day Bubbles found a baby bunny that had a broken leg. Bubbles squealed and grabbed the puppies. I helped carry the pups and sighed as the black one growled at me. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I said as it showed sharp baby teeth.

"Aw. Butters, I think that one should be yours!" Bubbles said happily. "Yeah, he's a lot like me. Feisty and fiery tempered. But's that all it has in common with me." I replied. "True. I call the little yellow one! It seems ok." "Blossom can get the red one. After all, red's one of her favorite colors, other than pink, green, and blue."

"Yay! Puppies!" Bubbles screeched. We flew faster and Blossom met us at the door. "Are those puppies?" she asked as she grabbed the red one. "Yep!" we said. "Yay! I love animals." Blossom said as she let the puppy run around.

"I know!" "They're so cute!" Blossom said happily. The pups looked at each other and chased at their tails. "Let's go. We gotta get food." I said, glancing at the puppies.

We ran to the pet store and grabbed everything we needed for our new pets. As we entered the house, Bubbles looked really mad.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She pointed to a spot on the couch. The little black one looked shameful. "No! Bad dog! Bad dog, Midnite!" I yelled. The dog looked scared and shamed.

"That's a cute name for him!" Blossom said. "Yeah, I just thought it fit him." I said. "I dunno what the heck I'm gonna name mine." Blossom groaned. "Same." Bubbles said as she tried to remove the stain. "Don't worry. I'll help ya!" I said.

_~Ok, that ends another chapter of a story! Review and your ideas/questions/other crap mite b seen!~_

Buttercup: And you get pancakes!

Bubbles: You know you want 'em!

Blossom: Yeah! You know they're totally awesome.

PPG: We're gonna get some, right?

~Yeah, cause you're totally awesome!~

RRB: What bout us!

~You get some too! You guys rock!~

YAY!

~~Review please!~~


	2. Chapter 2

_A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398 _

_Buttercup: Yay! Another chapter to the story!_

_Bubbles: Woohoo!_

_Blossom: Yes! Sweet!_

_PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Family Guy, The Simpsons, Beverly Hill Chihuahuas, the Shamwow, or us! But she's does own a very evil Chihuahua that doesn't live in Beverly Hills. ~P.S. Thanks 4 all the reviews ppl! They're really awesome just like you guys! Thanks~_

Chapter 2: What's up with these pups? (Blossom's POV)

God, I have no clue how we're gonna take care of these puppies! It's like they live to ruin our lives! But, then again they do remind me of someone….But who? Just then, there was knock at the door.

We answered and Mojo was standing there with a sad expression on his face.

"Hello, Powerpuff girls. It is I, Mojo Jojo and I have come here, to your home, to ask if you have seen my sons, your rivals, your enemies-" "We get it, Mojo and no, we haven't seen the Rowdyruff boys." I said hurriedly.

I could hear the dogs tearing up the house.

"Midnite! Knock it off!" Buttercup yelled.

Midnite ran to the stairs and tripped, landing right near Buttercup's feet. She picked up the puppy and turned back to Mojo.

"Well, if you do see my sons, the Rowdyruff boys, your enemies, tell them I need them at home, for it is urgent! And if it is urgent, then they must hurry…" Mojo said as he walked away. He then clapped his hands and cackled. "Ha! My brilliant plan has worked!" he said.

"Mojo, we can still hear you!" Bubbles yelled. Mojo finally walked away and we shut the door. I headed up the stairs and thought of a name for my own dog. He ripped right past me with a stuffed animal right behind him.

"Knock it off, Ember!" I yelled. The dog just stared at me and walked over with a goofy doggy smile on his face. I picked him up and walked to my room.

"Stay here!" I commanded. "I'm going to change and if you peek, I swear I will get you neutered!" I threatened, feeling silly that I was talking to a dog, when the dog tried to follow me. His eyes widened and he whimpered. I grabbed him and l locked him in the closet.

For a moment, Ember scratched at the door with little whimpers. I got changed into my pajamas. I wore a pink tank top with black sweatpants shorts. I sighed as I unlocked the closet door and watched the little dog race around the room, tearing up a squeaky toy that we had bought a few hours earlier.

It was already 11:30 and I was super tired. Sorta. I called my best guy friend, Brad, and we talked but as we did, the dog started to growl. I hung up and sat there, watching the dog who was now chasing his tail.

I laid down and expected to fall asleep right away. Instead, I just laid there in the dark and the puppy, who must have thought I was asleep, curled up next to me. I yawned and pet the little puppy. He looked at me with wide little eyes and yawned. I picked Ember up and set him on his own pet bed. He followed me again and laid down next to my head. After 5 or 6 times of doing this, I gave up. I climbed into bed and slept.

*Ember's POV (For those of you who don't know it, it's Brick. If you've ever seen the episode where the girls are turned into dogs, you might understand better)*

I sighed. Well, as much as a puppy can sigh. Blossom smells good! A lot like flowers and strawberries! I still can't believe we were dogs! Damn you, Mojo!

*FLASHBACK!*

We were sitting in the kitchen after our fight with the Powerpuffs.

"So, I have come up with a brilliant plan!" Mojo said. "And what is it this time, Mojo?" I sighed. Most of his "brilliant" plans ended up with us bloodied and bruised.

"Before you were created, I mean born, I once turned the girls into dogs. It turned out well but Buttercup decided to bite me! Causing me to drop the statue that turned them into dogs. So, knowing the girls' love of animals, you should be turned into dogs and learn their weaknesses and secrets, thus you can beat them." Mojo concluded.

"That's just crazy!" Butch yelled. "So a talking monkey with 3 children that he made in a toilet in a prison isn't?" Mojo countered. "True." Butch remarked. "So are you ready?" Mojo asked as he pulled out a statue of a dog head.

"Wha-" I started before I felt a laser like beam hit me. We screamed and soon, we were a lot shorter than a normal 15 year old should be. I looked in the mirror and saw 3 puppies. A red one, a black one, and a blond one. Great, just great. We're puppies. Mojo threw us into an alleyway.

*What just happened?* Butch barked. *We're puppies.* I sighed. *I don't wanna be a puppy! I can't play video games!* Boomer whined. A shadow came over to us.

"Aww! You poor puppies!" Bubbles said as she stooped down to pet Boomer. *Go away! Go away! Go away!* Butch yapped. *Butch, shut up!* I yelped.

Bubbles laughed and picked us up. Another voice came to our ears after a while. It was Buttercup. Butch growled and I sighed. Looks like we're goin' home with them tonight… And that's how I ended up her, sleeping next to Blossom. Well, her head, anyway. I yawned and curled up against her. She was a pretty nice owner…Now if she was only this nice to the real me. Brick Jojo….

~Thanks everyone! Thanks to the readers and the reviewers!~

Blossom: EWWW! BRICK'S IN MY BED!

Buttercup: EWWW! THAT MEANS BUTCH IS IN MINE!Bubbles: AND BOOMER"S IN MINE! EWW!

The RRB: o.O We're not that bad, are we?

Me: Review and you get a magical breakfast pony!

Brick: A breakfast pony?

Me: It's a pony made of breakfast food! I got bored, ok?

RRB: Whatever.

~Peace, peeps! And someone get the PPG some ice water!~


	3. Chapter 3

_A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398 _

_Buttercup: YAY! THANX 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!_

_Bubbles: SWEET!_

_Blossom: BOOYAH!_

_PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Beverly Hills, a toaster oven, a time travel thingy, an ice cream company, or us! But she does have a brother that annoys every living thing on Earth! . ~P.S. Thanks 4 all the reviews ppl! They're really awesome just like you guys! Thanks~_

Chapter 3: Chips & Dip (Bubbles' POV)

I sighed. I still didn't have a name for my little puppy. I opened a bag of chips and brought out some nacho cheese. Immediately, the dog ran over and landed in the nacho cheese.

"Silly doggy! You're not a chip! That's for my chips!" I giggled. The dog looked around and licked up some of the cheese. "Chip! That's the perfect name for you!" I squealed.

(A/n: Thankz, Military Brat!)

Chip ran around excitedly before….BLAM! He ran right in to the door because he slipped on the chips. "Aww! Poor little pup!" I said as I picked him up. He whimpered as he looked at the door. "It's ok. You just ran into a door and it sorta made you look like that klutz Boomer!" I said.

Chip glowered at me but I pet him and I think he forgave me. He jumped down and attacked the door with his baby paws.

"Wow, you're sooo scary!" I joked as he charged at the door. I opened it and of course,….BAM! BOOM! He fell down the stairs. I sighed and watched as he scrambled to his feet.

"Bubbles! Breakfast is ready!" Blossom yelled.

As if on cue, the other animals scampered down the stairs and tripped over one another. They barked at each other like they were fighting. I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen where Buttercup sat, stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Morning!" she said with her mouth full. "Morning!" I said as Blossom handed me some of her super awesome pancakes. Midnite bugged Buttercup until she threw him some bacon. Chip looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No! My bacon!" I said. He whimpered until I gave in. Midnite and Chip began to fight. I sighed and grabbed Chip's bacon and hand fed him. "Well, we gotta go find the Professor. He went to the Mayor's and he hasn't come back." Buttercup sighed. "Ok." I said as we headed to the door. "Be good dogs while we're gone!" Blossom and I said. "Or else!" Buttercup added.

*Chip's POV (A.K.A Boomer's POV!)

Why the hell aren't there any crumbs on the table? I wanted pancakes and bacon too!

*Boomer! Stop complaining!* Butch yelled. *No! You shut up!* I shouted back, still on the table. *Knock it off you two!* Brick commanded as he opened a cabinet. *Bingo!* he exclaimed happily. *YES! I CALL THE PUDDING!* Butch said.

*Hey! You know I love pudding!* I yelled. * Ya snooze, ya lose!* he taunted as he ripped open the pudding cups. *I'm not even sleeping, smart one!* I growled. *Oh, yeah…Well, you take a seat, you lose what you wanna eat!*

*Damn you!* I yelled. *Shut up, you two!* Brick screeched as he found a pack of….. *HONEY BUNS!* Butch and I yelled. *Mine!* Brick snarled. *Aww, man!* we cried. *Well, I woulda shared if….I WASN'T A ROWDYRUFF BOY…well, puppy.* he snapped.

*Sorry we asked.* I said. I yawned. *Where are they?* I asked. *I dunno. I'm eating!* *I'm bored.* *Well, I'm eating! Leave me alone!* Brick snarled as Butch tried to steal a honey bun. I sighed. Bubbles would share with me! But she's a lot sweeter to the fake me, Chip, than the real, true Rowdyruff boy me…. Boomer Jojo

~Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and favorited my stories/story! You're all awesome!~

Buttercup: YAY! PANCAKES!

Bubbles: Blossom, can you make us some flapjacks?

Blossom: Yeah, sure! How bout you, Angel?

Me: Heck yeah!

RRB: What about us?

Blossom: Not after what we found out last night!

RRB: *Glares at me* Angel…:l

Me: EEEKKK! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!PPG: -_- Review and get FRENCH TOAST!

Me: Call off your mutts!

RRB: Ok, that's it! We're not going easy on ya!

Me: EEEPPP! HELP ME!


	4. Chapter 4

A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398

Butch: OW! What the hell, Butters!

Buttercup: DON"T CALL ME BUTTERS!

Butch: Yeah, but…WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME OVER THE HEAD WITH THE TOASTER?

Blossom: The toaster….*Starts laughing*

Bubbles: Are you cereal? THAT'S SO FUNNY! *laughs at a very pissed off Butch*

Buttercup: You were gonna hurt Dark Angel who made me an ice cream sundae that was awesome!

Me: Thank you!

PPG: The Ruffs have to say the disclaimer today!

RRB: *Grumbling* Dark Angel doesn't own Mexico, a pig, a really awesome room (Me: HEY!), Japan, 14 bags of candy, or us! But she does own a really cool hot tub that she won't let us use! *Glaring at me*

~Thanks 4 reading, reviewing, & tipping me off that you think the story's good! You all rock!~

Chapter 4: Night and Day…(Buttercup's POV)

We got home after finding the Professor and telling him about our new pets.

"EEKK! SOMEONE ATE MY HONEY BUNS!" Blossom screamed. "My pudding!" I yelled. I saw the dogs hiding, Midnite with pudding on his face and Ember with a wrapper on his nose. "Found 'em!" Bubbles said triumphantly. Midnite looked at me fearfully. I grabbed him and scolded him.

"BAD! NO PUDDING! BAD BOY!" I said as I walked to my room. He whined and hid under my blankie that I had since I was "born". "That's my pudding! Not yours!" I said as I locked him in the closet.

It literally took all day to find the Professor. Then, Ace from the Gang-green-gang tried to hit on me! God, I hate him! I mean, yeah when I was young and stupid, I did have a puny crush on him until he tried to kill Blossom and Bubbles. But he is, like what, 24 and I'm only 14! Out of all the villains in Townsville, it was Ace and Butch that I hated most of all. But at least Butch never tried to hit on me or kiss me!

I sighed and changed into my black "Monster Attitude" shirt and lime green sweatpants.

"Midnite, you wouldn't hit on me if you were my enemy, would you?" I asked out of boredom. He whined and licked my hand. I pet him and let him run around the room before setting out his meal of hot dogs.

"Well, girls, I think we might wanna run some tests on these dogs." Professor said as he observed the dogs. "Why?" Blossom asked. "They don't seem normal." he replied. "Ok, but when?" "I don't know."

"Ok, well since it's late, I'm going to bed." Bubbles yawned. "Yeah, I am too." Professor agreed. We said good night and I entered my room. I grabbed my journal (It's not a fuckin' diary!) and wrote what had happened to me today.

I climbed into my bed and wrote about the last couple days. I laid there a while and watched TV. Just then, my phone rang. Damn my ringtone (Cascada- Bad Boy)! I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mitch?" I said.

Mitch was my best friend and hung out with me and my sisters all the time.

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" "Do you wanna-?" he began before Midnite's personality changed. From a cute and friendly puppy to a fierce and violent dog. Like night and day. What's up with this pup? I sighed and said goodbye to Mitch.

"Night, Midnite." I said as I laid down. Midnite jumped up and curled up beside me. I had given up after 900 tries to make him sleep on his own pet bed last night after I swore that I was gonna flip and the dog seemed to laugh at me. I sighed and petted the black dog who wagged his tail. "Night, Midnite." I muttered sleepily.

*Midnite's POV (Butch's POV)*

I yawned contently. I liked laying here next to Buttercup. She was, well, pretty nice. Wow, I never thought I'd hear that come outta my mouth. But it's true. She was being a great owner but those tests the Professor mentioned….. They worried me. What if the girls found out that we were really their worst enemies, the Rowdyruff boys? Would they kill us or would they torture us until we say sorry?

This was a sweet gig. Buttercup being nice to me, free food, no monkeys that talk, and no transvestite demon thing that would annoy the hell outta me. I got up and found Buttercup's journal. I flipped the pages as much as I could until I found today's date.

J-3

Dear journal, today sucked! Well, yesterday, Bubbs found 3 puppies that are soo cute! I named mine Midnite cos it looks as dark as night. But It sorta reminded me of someone. Someone like…(GRR!) Butch Jojo.

But still, it's a cute pup! I'd never say that out loud or admit it though. I don't wanna lose my tough image.

Anyway, today sucked! We spent all day looking 4 Professor and when we got home, Midnite and Ember ate all the pudding/honey buns. But that's not the worst part.

The worst part is….Ace tried hitting on me! EWW! I fucking hate him and Butch. But at least Butch never tried to hit on me, kiss me, or get me to be his girlfriend! Well, that's about it! Nite! BC, Butterz, Buttercup Utonium :3

As I read the entry, I couldn't help but feel something I never felt before. Something like….Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I sorta laughed as much as a dog can. How stupid of me! I'm not jealous! I just feel bad for her! That's it!…..Or is it?

~Thanks 4 reading, reviewing, and tippin' me off pplz~

Butch: AAHH! YOU LITTLE-!

Brick: BUTCH!

Boomer: At least the girls aren't here…

Me: I could tell them if you aren't nice!

RRB: WHAT? WE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!

Me: Oh yeah? Well, someone sent me a shield! (Thanks, Twilight Rose!)

Butch: Oh that's just cold!

Boomer: Yeah!

Brick: You're not an angel. You're more of a demon…

Me: Shut it! Now say the review reward thing!

RRB: *Grumbling* Review and you get some chocolate cake…..

Butch: Twilight Rose, you're evil…

~Thanks peepz! Peace!~~~


	5. Chapter 5

_A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398 _

Buttercup: Since when did I own a journal and even if I do have one, who knew about it? *Glares*

Me: Well, I think it was Butch who found out..

Butch: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't blame this on me!

Buttercup: Just stay outta it, ok? Cause now, you gotta read the disclaimer….

Boomer & Brick: *Glaring at Butch* BUTCH!

Butch: Damn you.

RRB: Dark Angel does not own a bull, Dominoes Pizza, Pizza Hut, (Butch: My sexiness.. Me: Butch, I'm gonna kill you.) TV, iCarly, Spongebob, or us! But she does own a bunch of teddy bears.

~Thank you, peeps! 4 all the review, tips, and everything! YOU PEEPS ARE AWESOME!~

Chapter 5: Sunny with possibility of tests (Blossom's POV)

I sighed and got up. Ember got up and stalked my bunny slippers playfully. "Ember! That's not nice!" I teased. He seemed to chuckle and went back to his attack. I picked him up and petted his soft furry coat. He snuggled closer to me and yawned. He's so soft and little! "Aww. Is little Ember still sleepy?" I asked in a little baby voice. Ember's ears perked up as I spoke. He got a sly look in his eyes and licked me on the lips. "No, Ember! Bad!" I scolded. He whined and smirked like someone I know. Someone like Brick Jojo, my worst enemy. I scowled at the thought of him. Ember must have sensed my sudden anger and scooted closer. I walked to the kitchen where the Professor sat. "Morning!" I said happily. "Good morning, Blossom. Testing will start today." he replied as he sipped his coffee. I grimaced at it. "What time?" I asked as Ember looked at me worriedly. "Around 12." "Ok, I need to get Ember ready in case he's a spaz." "Ok." he replied as I began to eat my breakfast and got Ember his own breakfast. He gobbled it greedily and before I knew it, it was 12. I pat Ember's head and tried to soothe him. He was the 1st puppy to get tested and he was spazzing out like crazy. "Calm down, Ember." I said softly. He looked at me with panicked eyes. I let him jump down and…. "EMBER! NO! BAD!" I yelled as Ember finished peeing on the equipment for the test, which began to spark. The Professor hurried to clean it up while I scolded Ember. He looked around and ran right out the door. I watched him and sighed. He'll be back soon….I hope..

*Brick/Ember's POV*

I bolted out the front door. *AAHHH! I'M SO F*&KING SCREWED! HELP ME!* I yelped. Boomer and Butch showed up with their mouths full and gave me a "Dude, WTFH?" look. *They're running the tests today!* I yelled as I ran faster. They swallowed and ran to catch up. *What the hell did you do?* Butch screamed. This time, Butch was saying what I usually say to him. Role switch! *Well, the test woulda shown that we were the Rowdyruff Boys so I pissed on the machine!" I snapped. Boomer's eyes widened and Butch scowled. We ran back to Mojo's and scratched at the door. "Hello, boys." Mojo said as Him slunk from behind the fridge's open door. "I was wondering where you were." Him said in his female/male voice. Great. Now we're stuck with the demon that's a boy-girl thing and a possessive/obsessive monkey who plans on ruling the world after it's full of monkeys! Mojo used the statue on us again and once again, we were the Rowdyruff Boys. "Yes! I'm back!" Butch said as his forest green eyes shined. "Finally! I'm back to playing video games!" Boomer said with his electric blue eyes full of happiness. "Thank God!" I sighed. My blood red eyes widened in joy. But I sorta missed Blossom's kindness. No doubt would Bloss try to find Ember, Buttercup would attempt to find Midnite, and Bubbles would want Chip back. But I knew exactly what to do about that. "So, we might have to change you back to dogs again, ok?" Him said. "Whatever! Just let us enjoy being boys again!" Butch said as he pulled out his Blackberry. "Yeah! Don't be a homo!" I replied. Him slapped himself. "Well, at least I don't look like a girl!" Him said. We laughed. "What are you talking about! You're wearing a freakin' dress!" I snorted. "Well, well,…YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ALL SUCK!" he responded as he disappeared. I sighed. Now what?

~Thanks Everyone!~

Blossom: You fucktard!

Brick: AAHHH! DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE! AND YOUNG!

Buttercup: Conceited is more like it…

Butch: I think Blossom's gonna win this fight…

Bubbles: Brick, you're way too conceited..

Boomer: Pretty sad…A boy losing to a girl…A ruff losing to a puff…..

Me:*Watching Blossom beat the living crap outta Brick* Well, t-t-that's all folks!

Everyone else: O.o t_t that's Looney Tunes!

Me: Oh yeah..

Buttercup and Bubbles: Review and get a cupcake!

Boomer and Butch: I want one!

Me: *eating a cupcake with PPG* Too bad!

Boomer and Butch: You're greedy and you suck!

~Peace peeps!~~


	6. Chapter 6

_A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398 _

Butch: Finally, I'm back to normal!

Buttercup: Since when are you normal?

Butch: Shuddup!

Buttercup: Hey, Bloss! How was the fight?

Blossom: Brick's in the hospital and I didn't get a scratch on me! PPG: What 10 and RRB: Um, 1?

Butch: Hey! We don't suck that bad!

Buttercup: I beg to differ. *Shows all their battles*

Boomer: Dude, face it. We suck.

Me: Ok, let's get on with the story. Brick's coming outta the hospital soon!

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Monster, Red Bull, Twinkies, Hollywood, or (Butch: Your mom! Me: BUTCH!) us! But she does own her name and her sandwich!

~_Thanks 4 reading, reviewing,& lovin' my stories!~_

Chapter 6: Missing out….(Bubbles' POV)

It's been a week since Chip, Ember, and Midnite ran away. Suddenly, the hotline rang loudly. "Girls, it's the Rowdyruff Boys again!" Mayor said as loud crashing noises could be heard over the phone. "Ok, we're on it, Mayor!" Blossom sighed. I could tell she missed her puppy and was worried. I knew how she felt. I missed Chip a lot. What if he was hit by a car or in an animal shelter, about to be put down? For all I knew, he could be tortured right now! We flew to the main part of Townsville and landed. Of course, the boys were busy being, well, boys. Stealing, beating up people, and just being a terror. The usu. "Not again!" Buttercup groaned loudly. "I know right!" Blossom said. I nodded and looked around just in case I saw Chip or Midnite or Ember. "Well, well, well! If it ain't the Powerpuff Girls!" the Ruffs said together. "Yeah, yeah! It's us. Just skip to the part where we beat your asses!" Buttercup snapped. "Someone's PMSing." Butch replied. "Shut up, Bitch, I mean Butch!" Buttercup snarled. She hadn't been taking the loss of Midnite too well and had been more aggressive. Butch started twitching and Butters laughed. "Ooh. Little Butchie boy's twitchin'! Watch out! He's gonna throw a temper tantrum." Butters taunted as Butch came closer and closer to spazzing. "AAHH! THAT"S IT! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, UTOIUM!" Butch screamed as he hurled himself at BC. That's what got the rest of us to fight. Blossom and Brick began throwing punches and kicks. I rushed toward Boomer and fell into a frenzy. Kicks, punches, and lasers hit him repeatedly. I couldn't stop. I was letting all the anger and sadness that was bottled up in me out. Boomer was knocked out as soon as the fighting began. It was the same way with Bloss and Butters. "Well, now what do we do?" I asked as I watched Boomer twitch unconsciously. "Yeah. Hold on." Blossom and BC said as they landed near their counterparts. They flew up and admired their work. They had drawn on Butch's and Brick's faces. Butters snickered and Bloss burst into laughter as we flew away. I giggled and we went home.

*Boomer's POV*

Damn it! How the hell did she beat me? _She misses the fake you, Chip._ a voice said. What the hell? _I'm your conscience, dipshit! _it snarled. Great, I've gone insane! _God are you dumb!_ Aren't you supposed to be nice? _I can be when I want to. But not now. You made her sad!_ Ok, why should I care? _YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE YOU ASS!_ Thanks a lot. _You're welcome. _I sighed and woke up. I looked over at Brick and Butch who were still knocked out. I laughed. Buttercup and Blossom drew on their faces! They woke up and screamed when they looked in the mirror at home. I still was laughing. "How the hell did Buttercup beat me?" Butch muttered. "They're upset." I replied. "How do you know?" he said. "It seems like they got really upset after their "pets" ran away." I shrugged. "Maybe.. So unless we want our asses handed to us again, we gotta be dogs?" "Yep." "Damn it." "Yup." I sighed. "It was sorta fun though." Brick said as he got on Facebook. "Hey! I need to get on there too!" Butch complained. "Fuck you." Brick said as he friend requested someone. "Who didja friend request?" I asked. "Blossom. I'm gonna annoy the hell outta her!" he grinned. "You would…" Butch mumbled as he started to play his Xbox 360. "Here, you can go on now." Brick said as he got up. "I think the pizza's here…" he said. "Whatever." Butch said as he logged in. He friend requested someone. "Lemme guess. Buttercup?" I asked. "Yep. She'll be pissed as hell!" Butch grinned. _Those poor girls…Don't you feel bad at all? _No, not really…. "Hey, Butch. Have you ever heard voices in your head?" "Yeah. Why?" "There's one in my head and it's pissing me off." "Why?" "It's supposed to be my conscience." "Your what?" "The thing that tells you if something is right or wrong." "Oh." "AAAHHH! THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD!" I yelled, running around. "Hey, where's Brick?" I asked suddenly. "I dunno. I want that fucking pizza!" Butch yelled. "I do too." I said as Mojo walked in. "Ok, my sons, today is the day you go back to being dogs and- Where's Brick, my third son, the leader of you all, the red on-." Mojo began. "Oh, shut up!" Brick snarled, biting into a piece of pizza. "Ok, well, anyway, you all must be dogs, fore the Powerpuff Girls beat me mercilessly and blah, blah, blah. Boomer! Are you listening?" Mojo snapped. "No, not really." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, you're being turned into dogs again." "SHIT!" Brick and Butch yelled. "LANGUAGE!" Mojo yelled. "Screw you." Butch countered as we got shot with the laser-like beam. *Hey! I'm hungry!* I yelped. "Shut up! I will feed you so you will shut up and then, you must run back to their house." Mojo said as he threw the pizza box on the ground. We ate the pizza greedily and before we knew it, we were back at their house. Even Bubbles' house was more of home to us than our own home. Brick scratched at the door and a light came on in the house. Bubbles came to the door and looked around. She looked down and… "Butters! Bloss! They're back!" Bubbles squealed happily as she picked me up. I snuggled against her and sighed. Blossom and Buttercup flew down the stairs. They looked at Butch and Brick before hugging them. *Since when did BC give hugs?* Butch yelped. *I dunno. I'm cold. I don't have my fire powers because I'm a fucking dog.* Brick grumbled. *Well, it could be worse.* I said as we were hurried upstairs for bed. Bubbles climbed in and I hopped up next to her head. "Where have you been, Chip?" she sighed. She began to pet my head and I sighed. I like it here better than at Mojo's. It was a whole lot better here and nicer. Plus, there was Bubbles who was always kind and nice… This was nice. I smiled and fell asleep.

~Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being awesome!~

Butch: Damn it! We're back to being dogs..

Buttercup: Life is so cruel to you, isn't it?

Brick: You guys have no idea what we've been though..

Blossom: Damn it! You're back!

Brick: You got that right.

Blossom: Oh, yeah and Josephine Dark, I hate you.

Brick: I dunno, Bloss. I think she was pretty smart to give us that condom.

Blossom: Never…Going…To….Happen! IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS! Now, excuse me as I go barf…*Runs to bathroom and barfs*

Me: Look Whatcha did Josephine! You made Blossom barf and Brick dream about Blossom.

Brick: I am not dreaming about her!

Me: Whatever floats your boat…

Blossom: Just kill me now!

PPG: Review and get chessecake or pie! And who doesn't like pie!

RRB: I want some!PPG & Me: Heck no!

PPG: Oh, and Cross your heart for me, you so sure that RRB are hot?

RRB: We're not hot! We're sexy!Me: Oh, shut up!

~Peace peeps!~~


	7. Chapter 7

_**RRB and…Puppies? A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398 **_

**Blossom: Oh, no! No way in Hell am I trusting you Josephine!**

**Me: Don't worry! I didn't tell her anything!**

**Blossom: Tell me what?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Brick: I read the note ya know! Blossom, wear the necklace and see what happens.**

**Blossom: Never!**

**Brick: Whatever. Your boyfriend would like it though.**

**Me: Brick! Knock it off! She'll fall in love with you and that's the last thing I need!**

**Blossom: WHAT! WHAT THE HELL!**

**Brick: Uh, I gotta go. Bye! *Runs away***

**Blossom: YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! *Goes after him with a battle ax***

**Buttercup: I knew we were related in some way… I just never thought it'd be through our tempers….**

**Bubbles: We're all related that way.**

**Buttercup: True.**

**PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, or (Butch: My awesomeness that Buttercup doesn't own either! Me and Butters: BUTCH! Buttercup:*Grabs sledgehammer and goes after him* GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKTARD! Butch: WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND HAMMERS TODAY?) us! But she does own her ideas and stuff!**

**~P.S. Please don't steal my ideas! I had to come up with them on my own and if you wanna borrow one, ask please! Thanks for reading and reviewing. ****L**** P.P.S. I might not update until that other person who stole my idea ends her story…. Sorry peeps this is why you can't steal my ideas…~~**

**Chapter 7: What the hell? (Buttercup's POV)**

**Something wet and somewhat rough licked my face. "Err, get off." I mumbled as I pushed it away. It continued. "Ok, ok! I'm up!" I said as I opened my eyes. Midnite was on my chest and was attacking my face in a fury of licks. When did he show up? What the hell happened last night? I remembered going to sleep and waking up. Answering the door and Midnight was there so I grabbed him and went upstairs. Right before I fell asleep a 2nd**** time, I was eating a cream filled donut that had a ton of sugar that was all over my face. There was sugar on my lips. Oh crap…. "AAHH! No! Bad dog!" I screamed as Midnite tried to lick my lips. He still tried with a sly sneaky look in his eyes. When he finally got the sugar off, I glared at him. "You are a very evil dog. You're even eviler than me and my worst enemy, Butch who really sucks, combined…" I said. The small dog glared at me when I said Butch sucked. "Well, closet time." I smirked evilly. The puppy squirmed and I laughed. He fell into my closet with a satisfying plop. I changed into my neon green vest with an emerald green shirt and dark blue jeans. I opened the closet and Midnite ran out and slipped on the donut bag, running right into my dresser. I laughed while Midnite scrambled to his feet. He snarled and attacked my demon bunny slippers. "Hey! No!" I yelped as he jumped up and tried to snatch the rest of the donut that was now in my hand. I could tell he just wanted to get his revenge by annoying the crap outta me. I sighed and opened my door and walked down the stairs. Midnite tripped and fell down the stairs. As I got into the kitchen, Blossom put a huge plate of French toast in front of me. "Thanks and good morning." I muttered. "Morning and you're welcome." Blossom replied. I wolfed down the food and a plate full of bacon and ham was placed on the table. Midnite hopped up on the table when I turned around. "AAHH! NO! WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS MY BACON!" I yelled. "Uh oh. Looks like Midnite's dead.." Bubbles mumbled. I chased after the dog who seemed to laugh at me. I grabbed a baseball bat and the dog yelped. "GET BACK HERE!" I screeched. I flew after the dog who ran out the door, trying for a 2****nd**** time to run away. My sisters sighed and locked their own dogs on a cage. We chased after the black dog but it was too late. He was gone. We flew home without him. Oh, well. He'll come back again. I shrugged it off. The Professor came in and ran a few test on the other 2 dogs. Nothing was really out of the ordinary aside from their heart rate and a few other things that we weren't really concerned about. "Well, girls, they seem normal. But the next time I feel that they're abnormal, I'll run more complicated tests on them." he said. "Ok, thanks. That's nice to know.." Blossom said as she picked up Ember. We ran back up and decided to go to the beach. I changed into my green and blue bikini that had a forest green dragon on it instead of my other bikini that had a green rose on it. Blossom and Bubbles followed with the beach stuff, Blossom wearing a blue and pink bikini that had a red phoenix on it and Bubbles wearing a dark and light blue bikini with a dark blue unicorn on it. "Since when did we have a mythical creature theme?" I muttered. "I dunno." Bubbles said. They said bye to their dogs and left. This was gonna be fun especially since Mitch was coming with. Surfing, boogie boarding, maybe even water wars….This was gonna rock!**

***Midnite/Butch's POV***

**As soon as Buttercup started flipping out about me eating her bacon and ham, which were very awesome, I thought only one thing: OH, SHIT! I AM SO DEAD! Then next thing I thought of was to run like hell. So that's exactly what I did. *Oh, shit! I left Brick and Boomer!* I yelped as Buttercup grabbed a bat. I ran all the way to Mojo's. *Yo! Mojo! Lemme in!* I yelped as I scraped my nails against the door. Mojo opened the door with a sigh. He turned me back into a Rowdyruff Boy before he spoke. "Where are your brother, the other members of the Rowdyruff Boys, the other super powered boys who are more powerful than those Powerpuff Girls who constantly foil my diabolical plans of misfortune?" Mojo badgered. "I had to run without them, ok?" I snapped. "But why? You are a Rowdyruff Boy! You run from nothing! Especially you, Butch, being the toughest Ruff!" "I was a fuckin' dog and Buttercup went after me with a baseball bat!" "Well, come! We shall go free your brothers, the other members o-" "I get it! God, you're annoying!" I said as Mojo trailed after me, heading toward the Powerpuff house. We quietly entered the house and freed my brothers. I flew them home and Mojo ran beneath us, complaining about the fact we were flying and he wasn't able to fly. We got back to the volcano lair. "Thank god we're back to being the Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick said in relief. "But now I wanna go to the beach.." he complained. "What are you talking about?" I snarled in annoyance. "The girls are going to the beach and it's super hot out and they're cooling off in the water…" Boomer whined as he gave Brick his famous puppy dog look that plead desperately. I had to agree because it was getting pretty hot in here. "Ok, let's go." Brick smiled. We got changed into our swim trunks. Mine were a deep forest green with a knife on it. Brick's was a dangerous blood red, a lot like his eyes, with a gun and bullet. Boomer's were a light electric blue, unlike his ocean blue eyes, with a bomb on them. We grabbed everything we needed for the beach and we flew away to the beach. It didn't take long before we spotted the girls because they look like us and we're taller than them and the regular beach bums. Boomer was practically drooling over Bubbles but then again, we all were drooling over our counterparts in their bikinis. I mean, honestly! We're boys and they're girls and they're smoking hot…. Wait, what am I thinking? They're our mortal enemies and on top of that, they have killed us twice! My brothers must have thought the same thing and snapped out of it. We were still staring at them when a bunch of girls flocked over to us. "Hey." a brownish gray haired girl said, flirtatiously twirling a lock of her hair as she checked us out. "Sup?" Brick answered even though he was still looking at Blossom. "I was wondering… Do you wanna hang out with us?" she said. I rolled my eyes. This girl was such a whore that she probably flirted with her teachers to get good grades. Douche bag.. "Yeah, sure." Boomer said with a smirk. His blond hair swept into his deep blue eyes and the girls gasped and sighed. We tore our eyes away from our counterparts and for a while, we hung out with those girls. The brownish gray was named Giovanna and the crowd around her were her "friends". "So, G, you gotta boyfriend?" I asked. "No… Unless **_**you're**_** interested." Giovanna said as she batted her eyes. "Well then, I accept your offer." "Ok, we'll go somewhere special.." she replied as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Brick and Boomer were engulfed with girls and they had girlfriends by the time I came back with Giovanna who had kissed me everywhere she could and had even kissed my rock hard 6 pack abs (A/N: Can't you just imagine a girl all over Butch, kissing him, and he's just sitting there with a WTFH?/bored Look on his face?). I turned around and immediately wished I hadn't. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom were sashaying out of the water, but Buttercup had a boy carrying her and the boy kissed her on the cheek. That's when it hit me. Hard. Buttercup had a boyfriend and it was that boy, Mitch. The one who I had interrupted when he was about to ask her out on the phone that one night when I was a puppy. He had asked her today! Today at the beach! A pang went through me. That familiar pang I had felt that other time. That pang of jealousy enraged me. "I'll be right back." I muttered to Giovanna. "Ok, sweetie." she sighed as she ran her hand through my spiky midnight black hair. I ran over to the water and grabbed my surfboard. I just wanted to do this all day, just to chase away the pain, just so I can turn back time temporarily in my mind. To the time before Buttercup and Bitch, I mean, Mitch began dating. A cry of anguish ripped from my throat. Luckily, the wave's roar drowned it from being heard. Buttercup was on the same wave and she was looking at me curiously. She came closer, not on purpose but because of the wave, and I couldn't look at her. She eventually ran into my dragon board. "Hey, what's up?" I mumbled. "Hey, Butch. What's up?" she replied as she took another bite of her sugary donut. "Nothing." I said as my stomach growled. I blushed and Buttercup grinned. "Wanna bite of my donut? It has the world's best sugar!" she offered. I blushed even more. The best sugar I had ever tasted had been on her lips. "Why are you being so nice?" I asked. "Oh, ya know. I sorta got a boyfriend…" Buttercup said with a light blush powdering her cheeks. "Oh." I said, looking away. I shouldn't care about her and her relationships! I shouldn't care about her life! I shouldn't care about her at all! But that was the problem: I **_**did**_** care.. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable around me. "Oh, cool. I have a girlfriend." I replied as if nothing had ever happened. "Cool! Good luck with your girlfriend!" she said as she flung her raven black hair behind her shoulders and surfed away. I sighed. Why couldn't I be the one dating her? Why him? He didn't deserve her! After all, when they were 5 or 6, they accidentally destroyed the city by playing tag and he was one of the people who had shunned her and her sisters! I remember that only because we had been born a few days earlier like on their birthday. Plus, Buttercup and I had more in common. We both loved sports, pranking people, didn't like school, and we both loved green. The only thought that ran through my mind was why couldn't she see that it was **_**us**_**, not her and Mitch, that should be dating! Why couldn't she see it? Why couldn't she see…That we should be together?**

**~Thanks 4 reviewing and reading, but I am super cereal (It means serious!)! DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THE F-IN GUTS TO POST MY STORIES! SO PLZ DON'T TAKE MY IDEAS! I AM DEAD CEREAL!~**

**Buttercup: O.o Awkward POV, don't cha think?**

**Me: Tell that to Butch…**

**Butch: Butch is not here at the moment! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEP!**

**Brick: WTFH?**

**Blossom: When the hell did you get back from the ICU?**

**Brick: A little while before the beach… I have my ways…**

**Bubbles: THIS IS SO AWKWARD!**

**Me and the rest of the PPG: I KNOW RIGHT?**

**Boomer: I wanna say the reward thing!**

**Bubbles: No! I do that with Bloss and Butterz!**

**Boomer: Damn it….**

**PPG: Review and get….* Drum roll* A CHOCO TACO!**

**RRB: What hell is that?**

**Bubbles: What the hell do you mean what is it? It's the most awesome thing ever!**

**RRB: BUT WHAT THE HELL IS IT?PPG: A chocolate chip taco shell filled with ice cream, sprinkles, and whip cream and hot fudge!**

**RRB: I want one!**

**Me: Nope! You didn't know what they were!**

**Brick: I will tell everyone your real name!**

**Me: No!**

**Butch: Dark Angel's real name is…**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Boomer: Is Ver-**

**Me: NOOO!**

**RRB: It's Veronica Angel Lynn…**

**Me: Don't tell them my middle name/s and my last name!**

**RRB: Give us a choco taco!**

**Me: Fine! *Throws them a choco taco***

**RRB: YAY!**

**PPG: Awkward turtles make awkward babies! (* Me and my friends say that when something weird/awkward happens!*)**

**~Sorry bout that folks! Peace peeps! I haven't been able to update because I was grounded! Please don't remember my real name!~ P.S. The reasons why I haven't updated is because I was grounded and I sorta got depressed after someone stole my idea. It made me that sad. All my life people have stolen from me. This just makes me sadder. =( **

**P.S.S. I started a little rivalry between Butch and Mitch. And as a sneak peek type thing, I'm going to ask you, the readers, for some names. Ok, here I go: Blossom and Bubbles get boyfriends, but I have no clue what to name them! You guys get to decide. And I was thinking: What if the Professor brought Bunny back? You know, the 4****th**** PPG, the purple one? Yeah, her except she looks normal. Should she be brought back in the story or not? And I just realized that I totally forgot to describe the characters! I guess I better do that now….. Or you can use your imagination to make them look however you want them to look….**

**Blossom: Still the smart one/the commando and leader; a little more laid-back. She has pink rosy eyes, she's a "redhead", still has her signature bow but it's (while she's at the beach) undone and a ribbon, her hair is near her waist, and she's athletic like her sisters. Has ice and (sometimes) fire powers. (There's more, but it's going in the story)**

**Bubbles: Still the sweet, innocent one/ the joy and the laughter; a bit tougher. She (you might be thinking duh, Dark Angel!) has sky blue eyes, she still has her signature blonde pigtails but she does leave her hair down sometimes, still has Octi but hides him from Buttercup (Who threatened to rip him to shreds), she is athletic, and when her hair is down, it is in the middle of her back. Can talk in all languages including animal and monster and can make huge electric bubbles. (There's more, but I'll add that to the story)**

**Buttercup: Still the powerhouse of the three/the toughest fighter (I got the ones after the slash (/) from the ending theme song); a little more merciful. She has raven black hair (Not quite midnight, but raven) that goes right between her shoulder blades, emerald green eyes, still has her "signature" bangs/ blankie (She hides it from her sister.), and she is athletic and sporty like Blossom and Bubbles. Can turn into a huge green tornado. (There's more. It's gonna be in the story.)**

**Now for the guys: The Rowdyruff Boys! (Like the girls, they have more powers but it's in the upcoming chapters)**

**Brick: The smart one and the leader of the pack. He has blood red eyes, hair like Blossom's, his signature red hat, and, unknowingly, he has gotten a little civilized and merciful. He is athletic and has a 6 pack of abs like his bros. While Blossom has ice power and occasionally fire, Brick has just fire. Taller than Bloss. Blossom= 5,5" Brick= 6'0"**

**Boomer: The (According to his brothers, the dumbest) more, uh, "gentle and sweet" Ruff and the most, uh, "naïve" of them all. He has ocean blue eyes, blond hair like Bubbles', his signature haircut, and like Brick, is unknowingly more civilized and merciful. Athletic and has a 6 pack. While Bubbles can speak and understand all languages and make huge electric bubbles, Boomer can only understand a few langs and make an electric baseball bat. Taller than BB. Bubbles= 5'5" Boomer= 6'0"**

**Butch: The power-hungry and blood-hungry (Not literally! Just metaphorically!) fighter and the merciless one. He has forest green eyes, midnight black hair that's spiked up, occasionally down in his eyes, and somewhat like Buttercup's, his ''signature'' smirk, and like his bros, is unsuspectingly more civilized and merciful. He too is athletic and has a six pack. (I made up a power for Butch. Sorry, but I couldn't find any special powers for him.) While Buttercup can turn into a tornado, Butch can cause earthquakes. Taller than BC. BC=5'5" Butch= 6'0"**


	8. Chapter 8

_RRB and…Puppies? A RRB/PPG story…. Dark Angel 91398 _

Brick: Ha! In yo face!

Blossom: What the hell are you talking about?

Brick: I stole your cheesecake when you weren't looking!

Blossom: YOU BITCH! You disgust me!

Bubbles: Hey! Who drank my milkshake!

Buttercup: Hey! Who stole my fucking ice cream?

RRB: *Whistling* Wasn't us..

Me: Dude, we know you did.

Butch: Damn it! They know!

Boomer: They've known ever since Brick opened his big fat mouth!

Brick: Hey! I didn't know you guys would copy me!

RRB: *Arguing and fighting* You suck! No! You suck! The both of you suck! Not uh! You do!

Me: KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!

PPG: -_- Did they really have to be so immature?

Me: *Sighs* Unfortunately, yes….

RRB: *Stops fighting for a second* We are not immature!

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own V&S Sandwich shop, Old Navy, Hello Kitty, Littlest Pet Shop, or us! But she does own a piece of cheesecake and has a bunch of haters!

~Thank everyone! You all rock! Thank 4 the encouragement! N' stuff! P.S. 2 all d haters (Annie Onimos), thanx 4 all d love!~

Chapter 8: Beach Fun…*Blossom's POV*

We sashayed out the water and Mitch carried Buttercup. "Hey, Mitch? Can you put me down? This sucks being carried!" Buttercup demanded. Mitch laughed and put her down. She grabbed her favorite surfboard and ran to catch a huge wave that was approaching shore. "Blossom? Is that you?" someone yelled. I turned around and came face-to-face with Dexter. "Hey, Dext! What's up? I haven't seen you since… What? May? How's your summer?" I greeted him with a hug. "Not much of a summer. What's up?" "Not much.. Gonna hit some waves in a little while." "Oh, cool! I've been wanting to ask you something since the last time I saw you…" "What?" "I wanna ask you if you wanna be my girlfriend.." "Sure thing, Dext. It's not as if I gotta boyfriend or something. I haven't since I broke up with David." "Yes! Blossom's my girlfriend!" Dexter sang happily as he danced around goofily. I laughed as I looked at the curly dark orange haired boy. His glasses were perched on his head, revealing his blue eyes and his swim trunks were dark orange, his favorite color. I remembered that from his Facebook page. He stopped for a minute and ran his fingers through his curly locks of dark orange. "Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked nervously. "I'm watching you dance around!" I giggled.

conch

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the water. "Dexter, what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing.. I saw a beautiful sea shell and I wanted you to see it too." he replied as he stooped down and picked up a pastel pink shell and gave it to me. "Dext, it's gorgeous!" I exclaimed, examining the shell. It was a pastel shade of pink conch shell without a crack or hole. "Yeah, I guess. But it's nothing compared to you.." Dexter whispered as he pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I felt my cheeks redden and I looked down at the large delicate shell. "Here. It's yours." I said as I passed the shell to Dexter. "No. You keep it. It's a souvenir of our first sorta date." Dexter said as he gave it back to me and put his hands over mine. I blushed even more and looked up at him. "Betcha you can't beat me in a race back to my towel!" I yelled as I began to run back to my spot. Dexter chortled and darted after me. I stopped to let him catch up and playfully shoved him. He jokingly pushed me back and we crashed into the umbrella. I got up and laughed. Dexter landed right in a trash can and had a banana peel on his head and birds were flying trying to get the peel. "Ha ha. Really funny!" Dexter responded to my laughter sarcastically. "Yeah, actually it is." I replied as I flicked the peel off his head. He sighed and grabbed his board. "You coming in?" he asked as he held up my own surfboard. "Yeah, just a second." I said as I fixed my ponytail and retied it with my bow which was a ribbon at the moment. I grabbed my board and ran into the water. Dexter followed, grabbing a few sea shells occasionally. This was pretty fun, surfing with Dexter! Even if I did end up on his head sometimes. "I swear you shouldn't be named Blossom, it should be Hazardous!" Dexter muttered as he rubbed his head. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" I argued playfully. (A/N: Yes, the part right before here is true. I was called Hazardous by a friend while boarding with him cause I kept hitting him in the head by accident.) This was the life! I shook my soaking wet hair and laughed as I splashed Dexter with water. "Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Dexter joked as he pulled strand of seaweed from his hair. "Yeah, like that one time when you and your friends from the AV club bombarded me with water balloons!" "I said I was sorry for that!" "I know. But I can still hold a grudge, right?" "Against your now boyfriend? No." "That's not fair!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Too!" "Not!" I smiled as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed. This was awesome… Aside from the kiss on the cheek, I could get used to this….

^^Brick's POV^^

As soon as Butch left with Giovanna, the other girls practically swarmed us, annoying the hell out of me and Boomer. "So, Brick, are you, uh, looking for a girlfriend?" a brunette girl asked as she tried on my hat. "Yeah, whatever. Why?" I asked. I already knew what she wanted. She wanted to be my girlfriend. "I wanna be your girlfriend." she said as she batted her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, my blood red eyes piercing her brown ones. "Well, I dunno, I don't even know your name." I said with a smirk. "Oh, yeah. It's Patience." she answered nervously. "Ok, Patience, I'll be your boyfriend." I replied. She squealed and hugged me tightly. "Great! C'mon! I wanna show you something!" Patience said as she grasped my hand and tried to make me follow her. "What is it?" I asked. "Just come! Please, please, please!" she bellowed. I got up and followed her. Boomer gave me a helpless, "Dude, help me!" look and I shrugged helplessly.

I followed her to a cliff and she sat down. "Look! You can see the whole ocean!" she squealed as she climbed onto my lap. "Wow.." I said. Patience kissed me and I ignored her. In the distance, I saw two people splashing each other, one a redhead like me and the other a dark orange haired boy. As I looked closer, I realized it was Blossom and the boy was Dexter. A flood of anger and jealous washed through me and I glowered at the couple. No doubt they were dating. But, what I didn't understand was why she chose Dexter. I mean, really she could have chosen anyone like ,say for instance, me. Sure, Dexter was smart and he was "good". But, he certainly wasn't any Brick Jojo. I mean, I was the real deal. I had smarts (After all, I was Blossom's counterpart), the looks, I was a bad boy, and everything else a girl could want! Not him! What could he possibly have that I didn't?

_He has kindness, unlike you… _a voice said. I groaned inwardly. So this is what Boomer had been talking about earlier. A voice in his head.. His conscience.. **So what if he has "kindness"? **_Well, if you truly knew your counterpart like you say you do, you would know that she likes guys who are smart, sweet, kind, and stuff like that.._** I didn't know that! How did **_**you**_** know?**_ I am simply more knowledgeable when it comes to our counterpart.. _**Our counterpart? You're just a voice!**_ Yes, but I am your voice. Your conscience actually. _**I already knew that! But you're fake! **_Not really. I am the part of your brain that tells you stuff, like what's right and what's wrong. I'm part of the package, buddy. Get used to it._** How come I never heard you when I was younger? **_Because you were young and foolish. Naïve. You listened to no one but yourself. Plus, your killer instincts were always stronger than me. Because you only focused on one thing and one thing only… _**Killing my counterpart? **_Correct. _**You piss me off….**_ Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just leave me alone! I'm watching your memories like they're movies! _**What?**_ Yeah, what did you think I do? Just sit here all day, popping in sometimes? _**To tell you the truth, I had no clue you existed. I just thought that you were fake and for crazy people.**_ You are cruel.. _the voice said as it went away. I blinked and looked back at Blossom and Dexter. Dexter pecked her on the cheek and said bye. Blossom blushed furiously and started to swim. I sighed. She's my counterpart. I was supposed to annihilate her. But, instead of wanting to kill her, I was utterly in love with her. Maybe Mojo should have thought about how girls can easily get boys to fall in love before he created us. Apparently, he did not. I shouldn't give a damn whether she was dating Dexter or not. I shouldn't give a damn whether she was alive or whether we killed her and her sisters and had finally gotten our revenge. Huge problem: I did care about her. Trying to find a solution to that: Try Google, try falling in love with someone else, try anything. Nope. None of them work.

I sighed and stood up, making Patience fall off of me. "I'm leaving." I declared as I began to walk away. "Wait, Brick! No! Don't leave me!" Patience yelled as she tried to follow me. "Nope, you're way too clingy." I retorted as I picked up my hat off the ground and left her there, rocking back and forth. I walked back to where my board was and grabbed it. Butch waved to me as a crew of girls hung around him. I rolled my eye in mock disapproval and laughed. We were both womanizers. No doubt about it. But then, why was I , Brick Jojo infamous womanizer, so interested in my mortal enemy, Blossom Utonium? Unless I was subconsciously going to do something evil to her. I felt envy fill me as I watched her run over to Dexter and talk to him sweetly. I could practically hear her now. "Bye, Dexter! See ya later! Miss ya already!" I imagined her saying. She ran back to her towel, grabbed her surfboard and start surfing. Suddenly, she fell and didn't come back up for a while. This can't be good. Being super powered humans, we could hold our breath for 5 minutes. I waited and waited and waited. Nothing. No bubbles, no splashing, nothing. "Blossom!" I yelled as I dove under. I looked around and saw nothing. In the corner of my eye, I saw a huge shape carrying something. Aww, shit. It was a shark. And the object in its mouth was Blossom. Her eyes had a sleepy, dimmed look and that's when it hit me. She was hurt. I felt a strong, burning desire to kill the shark and I rushed over. Its eyes shimmered and it seemed to tease me as it swam around with Blossom, a game to this cold blooded killer. In a matter of seconds, I fell into a frenzy of attacks, defeating the shark. I felt a burn in my lungs and rushed back up to the surface. I gasped and put Blossom on my surfboard. A huge-ish gash was on her head and she was bleeding a little. "Blossom. Blossom.." I said. She turned her head to me and her eyes widened. "Brick.. You saved me." Blossom whispered softly. "Of course, I'm not gonna let my counterpart die from a giant fish!" I snorted. "Thanks.." she said weakly. She closed her eyes and she stopped breathing for a while. No! She can't die! I growled. Damn that shark! What could save her? What was that thing you did when someone drowned and was almost dead? Oh, yeah. CPR. I gave Blossom the kiss of life (CPR) and she was breathing again. "Don't do that." Blossom snarled softly. I could tell she was weak. "No, you should do that to me." I retorted stubbornly. "Do what?" she asked. "You almost died on me." I muttered. She looked up at me. "Brick, are you.. Crying?" Blossom asked. "What? No way!" I laughed. I felt something cold and wet on my cheek and wiped it away. Ok, so maybe I was crying. "Then, what's that on your face?" "What?" "On your cheek, Brick. Don't play dumb unless you are dumb." "Oh, that's just a water drop." "Brick…" "What?" "You're lying." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "Not." "Whatever floats your boat." she sighed weakly. I laughed and she punched me. "Ow! What was that for?" I complained as I rubbed my arm. "For laughing at me being weak." Blossom replied as she tried to sit up. She winced and laid down. I examined her and saw even more wounds. One on her shoulder, one on her leg, a few on her stomach, a scratch somewhat above the middle of her chest…

I picked her up and she squirmed. "Brick, what are you doing?" Blossom demanded. "I'm gonna help you get better." I promised. "And how does this help?" "I'm taking you home." "It better be my house." "I dunno. What if your sisters or the Professor think I hurt you? I still don't trust that lab…" I replied with a shudder. That containment ray was what I remembered the most. Blossom laughed at me and squirmed. "Stop doing that." I commanded. "No! You can't tell me what to do!" she retorted. I sighed and flew up in the air, toward her house. Carefully, I flew in through the window and placed her on her bed. "You guys still share a room?" I asked. "Well, sorta. When we have our dogs, when they don't run away, we sleep in our guest rooms. But, when we don't have the dogs, we sleep in here with each other." she replied. "Oh." I said as I sat down beside her. "Brick, what the hell are you doing?" she growled as she tried to get up. "Making sure you don't try to get up." I retorted. "Just get me some Chemical X." she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine." I said. "You know where the lab is, right?" "Yeah." "Well, it's in there. But, don't try anything funny." "Ok." "Wait. You need to dress up as me." "Why?" "In case the Professor's down there." "Uh, ok?" I said uncertainly as she handed me a skirt and a tank top. "Aww, c'mon! You can't expect me to wear this!" I complained. "You have to. I said so. Or else I try to do something stupid." Blossom said stubbornly as she covered her eyes. I sighed and put the clothes on. "You done?" she asked. "Yes." I sighed. She took one look at me and started laughing. "I am so black mailing you!" she laughed as she took pictures of me. "Hey!" "What?" "No black mail!" "Fine." she pouted as I went downstairs. As quick as a flash, I got the Chemical X and returned to her room. She was closing her eyes and about to fall asleep. "Bloss! Wake up!" I yelled. "Don't call me that!" Blossom snarled. "Here." I said as I passed her the vial of Chemical X. "Thanks." she said, pulling the cork out of the vial's mouth. "Brick, turn around." Why?" "I need to put it on my wounds." "So?" "It's awkward if you watch!" "Nope." "Yes." "No." "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "I SAID NO, DAMN IT!" I snarled. Wait, why was I fighting with her over this? It was pretty fun. "Hell no." "Hell yes." "Brick, I'll do something stupid!" "Ok, do it." I taunted. With a steely look in her rose pink eyes, Blossom tried to get up and walked over to the window. My blood red eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." I said, my eyes wide and full of fear. "Oh, yeah? Just try me." Blossom snarled. As much as I didn't want her to do it, I couldn't help but try her. "Ok. Hell yes." I said smugly. Blossom put one leg over the window sill and jumped. Aww, shit. I flew and caught her. "Told you I would." she said stubbornly. I sighed and placed her on the bed again. "Don't you ever try that again." I scolded as I locked the window. "No!" she said like a stubborn little kid. "Ok, that's it! I'll put it on!" "No!" "Yes!" "No, no, no, no!" "Yes! Now be quiet!" I said as I pinned her to the bed. Her eyes narrowed and she squirmed. "Blossom!" I yelled. She stopped for a minute and gave me a mean look. I took advantage of the moment to put some Chemical X on the injuries. "Ow!" Blossom complained. The one on her head was the only one that wasn't splashed with Chemical X to make it heal faster. Blossom stopped and waited. I poured some of the chemical on her head injury and she winced. "There! Now they're all heal!' I said proudly. Blossom got up and glared at me. "You are so mean to me, ya know that?" Blossom said. "Yeah. The guy who just saved your ass is mean." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She reached over so her face was near mine and slapped me. "Ow! What the hell!" "That's for being mean." "Seriously?" "Yes." she said as she flew out the window. "Brick, get outta my room." she said. "Ok, ok! That's what I was doing!" I said as I flew. She beat me to the beach and I sighed as I reached my stuff. Why can't Blossom be mine? After all, I have known her longer sorta! I mean, Dexter met her a year after I did. We were more compatible. We both like red, we were smart, we didn't like school even though we were smart, loved pranks, surfing and a bunch of other stuff. So why can't she see that? It wasn't Dexter and Blossom! It was supposed to be _Brick_ and Blossom! Dexter goes bye-bye and Brick and Blossom live happily ever after! Brick X Blossom, not Dexter X Blossom!

*Blossom's POV*

I couldn't believe it. Did Brick just do what I think he just did? Save me? I shook my head and flew to the beach, leaving Brick behind. "Hey, guys! What's up?" I asked as I grabbed my board. "Not much. Little Bubbie just got a boyfriend!" Buttercup said proudly. "Who is it?" I asked happily. "Ok, someone you guys all know and he's my best guy friend! It's-!" Bubbles began before our phone rang. We had a special phone for when the Professor wanted to contact us. I picked it up and put it on speakerphone. "Girls, come quick! I have a surprise for you!" Professor announced proudly. "Ok, we're coming, Dad! I mean, Professor." we replied. Quickly, we said bye to all our friends and bolted back home. "What is it?" we asked excitedly. "Oh, B, come here!" Professor said. Within seconds, we were shocked. Why? Because our 4th sister, Bunny, was back and was alive. "Bun-bun!" we squealed as we hugged her. She was normal, like us, but she had lavender eyes and had chocolate brown hair. "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! I missed you!" Bunny laughed. Her voice was normal too. "We missed you too!" I sang. We all pulled apart and smiled. "But, how did you do it?" I asked happily. "Well, you still had that piece of clothing that Bunny wore so all I did was scan that and recreate Bunny!" he explained with a grin. "It's nice having my fourth daughter back." he grinned as he ruffled her hair. We laughed and began to play outside. Just then, I remembered the beach. "Hey, Bun! Wanna go to the beach?" I asked as I tagged her. "Yeah! Let's go!" she exclaimed as we all headed inside to pack some more stuff for the beach. Bunny came out wearing a two piece like ours but violet and it had a mermaid on it. "Let's go!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door. This was gonna be a blast!

^^Brick's POV^^

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I sighed and picked it up. "What the hell do you want, Mojo?" I grumbled. "I have good news for you. Come quickly and what did I tell you about swearing? I swear if you ever-!" Mojo began as I hung up on him. "Boomer! Butch! Let's go. We gotta go." I growled. "Aww, c'mon!" they complained. "Hurry. Before the gay fucktard and the mutant comes." I snarled as I slapped them. "Ow!" Butch said as he rubbed his jaw. We quickly flew to Mojo's "secret lair", which wasn't that secret especially since everyone knew it was in the park. I kicked in the door and growled. "Now, what the hell was so important that you interrupted our vacation?" I snarled as I held the chimp by his collar. "Now, now, boys! Calm down!" Him said as he slunk out from behind the fridge door again. "Trying to get even fatter for your boyfriend?" I said sarcastically. "I am not gay! And I'm not fat! I am straight!" he snarled. "Yeah, as straight as a soft pretzel and a circle combined!" I snorted as I threw the chimp against the wall. "Well, as I was saying, I have a surprise for you." Mojo said, glaring at us. "Behold!" he announced as he pulled back a curtain. We gasped in surprise and shock. Standing before us was our 4th brother. The one who had died when we were 5. Bandit was back. "That's not possible!" Butch yelled. "Of course it is! I have recreated him so he is like you! Evil and always wanting to kill those girls!" Mojo retorted. "Ok, so if you are Bandit, why did you die?" I demanded. "Easy. I died because you guys were idiots and added all the wrong shit!" Bandit replied with a smirk. "Language!" Mojo and Him screamed. "Yep, it's him." I laughed. He was actually normal. His voice and his appearance. He was made in our image, sorta. He had messed up spiky hair that was brown and his eyes were black. It was really Bandit. Everything was the same. He stole our smirks, the smirks only a Rowdyruff Boy could do without looking like a complete asshole. "Nice!" Boomer and Butch exclaimed as they high fived each other, me and Bandit. "Ok, now hold still." Mojo said as he pulled out the statue. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the fucking phone! What the hell!" I screeched. "Well, the girls will get suspicious. So, after they brought back Bunny, I brought back Bandit. So, he knows the plan and so do you. Anyway, they will be at home, for it is sunset and it is getting quite late and blah, blah, blah. Brick! Pay attention when I speak!" Mojo yelled. "Oh, fuck off banana brain!" I snarled. Mojo sighed and zapped us with the statue. *Damn you, you bitch! Get down here and fight us!* we barked as he put us on the door step. "That I shall not! For you are dogs and inferior and I am smart and superior!" *At least get us some fucking food!* Boomer howled. *I swear I never thought Mojo would be a bigger asshole than when we were 10..* Butch sighed as he walked down the street, occasionally scanning the sky for our counterparts. Boomer started barking and I chased a squirrel as Bandit attacked his tail. *Get back here you piece of shit!* Bandit scowled, watching his tail cautiously. *Bandit, that's your tail.* I sighed. *Really? I thought something was on my back and wouldn't let go.* he shrugged as he sat down. A few minute later, the girls showed up with their 4th sister, who looked like Bandit except she was purple, not black, and was a she, not a he. "Bad dog!" they scolded, picking us up. "Wait, what about this one?" Bunny asked as she picked up Bandit. "I dunno. He's not ours, but if you want him, he's yours." Blossom replied as she flashed her sister a smile. "Yay!" Bunny said happily. "Whatcha gonna name him?" Buttercup asked as she watch Bunny stroke Bandit's coat of mud brown. "I dunno. I was thinking of Russet or Chestnut." Bunny responded, thinking of the perfect name. I could only imagine Bandit as, well, Bandit! I sighed. This was gonna be a long day/night

Blossom: Wow. You saved me. For that, I'm not gonna kill you.

Brick: Thank God!

Blossom: But...

Brick: But what?

Blossom: I will beat you to a bloody pulp.

Brick: Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true.

Me: Shush! You'll wake up Bunny! And where's Bandit?

Bandit: Bunny locked me in the closet! And Boomer, Butch, and Brick knew! And they're not feeding me!

Bubbles: Hahaha!

Me: Ya know what? I'm gonna make a songfic! *Unlocks closet door*

Buttercup: Bout what?

Me: You guys and the song shall be… Linkin' Park's "What I've Done"

PPG & RRB: YES! *

Me: Yay! Then, I'm using another one maybe!

PPG: About what?

Me: You 3 singing "Real Sugar Baby"

PPG: I actually sorta like that song.

Me: Same.

RRB: Well, we don't!

Me & PPG: So?

RRB: Don't we get a say in this?

Me & PPG: Nope!

RRB: You suck… X-X

Me: Who's gonna say the review thing?

Boomer & Bubbles: ME!

Bubbles: I am!

Boomer: WHY HER?

Me: Only the people who say the disclaimer or sing a song can say the review reward thing.

PPG and Bunny: YAY! Review and get a burrito!

Me: Breakfast burrito or regular?

PPG and Bunny: Both!

~Peace peeps!~~~ Bubbles' POV next chapter! What's her boyfriend's name? You choose! Sorta! Same with Bandit's dog name! P.S. Bunny's gonna be a character in a few of my other stories and she will have a POV! Should she be in one of my up coming songfic?


	9. Chapter 9

RRB.. And Puppies?… A RRB/PPG story… Dark Angel 91398...

Me: I'm picking up where I left off. Screw the rewrite. I'll finish that after this.

Buttercup: Yay!

Butch: Whose turn is it anyways?

Me: Bubbles and Boomer were next.

Blossom: And her boyfriend is…?

Brick: And Bandit's dog name is..?

Bubbles: *Opens envelope* Bandit's name is Chestnut Hazel Bugs.

RRB: WTF type of name is that?

Bunny: I liked those names..

Boomer: *Opens second envelope* Bubbles is dating Cole.

Me: Yay! Disclaimer time!

PPG: Dark Angel does not own Ray J, Suave, Paper Mate, the Ruffs, or us! She does own Cole and a few upcoming characters though.

Chapter 9: Fun in da sun! *Bubbles' POV*

I giggled as I watched Dexter and Blossom say bye. They are such a cute couple! Plus, Dexter is one of our best friends, so Buttercup and I didn't want him dead. Buttercup's words. Not mine.

"Hey, Bubbly! Bubbly!" a voice called. "Huh?" I asked, spinning around. "BUBBLY!" someone laughed, hugging me. "Cole! Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled as he spun us around, still hugging me. "I know right?" Cole smiled, his curly brown hair waving in the breeze. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about you yesterday and I was wishing I could see you.. So, um, will you go out with me?" Cole sighed quickly, blushing. "Cole, I dunno.. I-I really want to, but.." I began. "So, you don't wanna." he frowned. "No, no. I'm just not sure I'm ready to date.." I explained. "I might get hurt.."

Sure, this was Cole. My best guy friend who was sweet and kind. But, even the sweetest people can still hurt you.. Really bad. And I'm not sure if I want to risk getting hurt..

"Bubbles, I will never hurt you." Cole said. "Fine. I guess I have to trust someone sometime." I sighed. "Thanks, Bubbles." he grinned, kissing my cheek. "Yeah.." I said, blushing.

"YO! COLE! BUBBLY! PASS THE BALL!" Mitch bellowed as the volley ball hit Cole in the head. "You are so gonna get it, Mitch!" Cole smirked, grabbing the ball and approaching Mitch. "OH, SHIT!" Mitch yelled, running.

"Oh god.. Here they go again.." Buttercup sighed, rolling her emerald eyes, walking over to me. "Those two are really gonna get hurt someday.." I nodded. "Yupyup. I wonder why I date Mitch sometimes." she sighed. "Cause you love him!" I squealed. "Oh, shut up.." she laughed, lightly nudging me in my arm.

"GIMME THE GODDAMN BALL, COLE!" Mitch yelled, dodging a sandball. "NEVER!" Cole screeched, running. "YES!" Mitch declared, tackling Cole.

"That looks weird on so many levels." Buttercup chuckled, watching the boys wrestle. "They look like they're in their boxers, drunk." I giggled. "So, what you're saying is they look gay." she snickered. "No! Well, maybe.." I said. "It's true.." she shrugged.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Mitch yelled. "OW! HE HURT MY FUCKING EAR!" Cole screamed. "YOU'RE A DOUCHE!" someone down the beach yelled. "SHUT UP, BUTCH!" Buttercup snapped.

I rolled my eyes as Butch and Buttercup continued yelling at each other from opposite sides of the beach. Those two have a weird satellite relationship. Hmm, I wonder if that's how people think of my relationship with Boomer.. My cheeks lit up as I thought about my blond counterpart.

I have a boyfriend and I'm thinking of my crush. I really don't want to be that type of girl.. But Boomer is so cute! I can't help it.. Hopefully, it'll wear off.. I sighed and watched Mitch and Cole fight over.. Snacks? What the hippie?

"I want the Doritos!" Cole frowned. "Too bad! You can have the Fritos!" Mitch scowled. "I hate Fritos!" Cole growled, throwing the chips at Mitch. "Why you little-!" Mitch snarled, diving for Cole.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Blossom asked, drinking a soda as she walked over. "Nothing much. Bubbie got a little lover boy!" Buttercup snickered, messing my hair up. "That's great! Lemme guess. It's Cole." Blossom smiled. "Yup. He asked me out." I said.

"Hey, Bubbles, I gotta leave! See ya later!" Cole said suddenly, waving. "Ok, see ya later!" I grinned. "Call me!" he mouthed. "I will!" I replied.

I frowned as I noticed Cole wasn't walking toward his house. My tummy filled with butterflies and I quietly grabbed my slip-on dress to cover my bathing suit before following Cole and telling Bloss and Butters I'd be right back.

I quickly followed Cole and I gasped as I watch him kiss another girl. Tears filled my eyes painfully. Knowing someone and trusting them is one thing, but to find out that they're not who they seem hurts. Bad. Seems to quick to be over, right?

I tried to think of a reason why Cole would be kissing another girl, any reason at all, and tried to calm down. Maybe they're related and that's it.. I looked back over at Cole and saw him flirting with her before kissing her again. I let out a small moan.

Not even an hour of dating and I'm heartbroken… what did I do? I sighed and blinked back tears as I turned down an alleyway. My vision was blurred and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry.." I mumbled, pushing past the person. "What's a cute little thang like you doin' out here?" Ace asked, grabbing my arm quickly. "Let me go." I frowned. "Hey, bosss. How boutss we have a little fun?" Snake grinned, looking at me. "Let me go!" I screeched anxiously. "Oh, cool it, cool it. We's just gonna-." Ace began.

"Let her go, Ace." a dark voice growled. "Well, well, well! If it ain't Boomer! I thought Brick and Butch only dealt with the big boys!" Ace snickered. "Yeah, sso why don't you go and take a hike, little boy?" Snake laughed. "Duh, yeah! Little boy!" Big Billy chimed in.

"Little boy? LITTLE BOY!" Boomer growled. "Yeah, that's what we said! Right, Ace?" Little Arturo sighed, looking at Boomer like he was an idiot. "I'll show you little boy!" Boomer snarled, glaring.

I swear all I did was blink and I was in Boomer's arms, safe and sound with the Gangrene Gang knocked out on the pavement. Boomer was shaking as he held me and I thought I saw him mouth the words thank god you're ok.

Boomer roughly dragged me out of the alleyway and I watched Boomer. His gold blond hair was ruffled from the wind and his ocean blue eyes were cloudy, like he was thinking. I gently let go of his hand and Boomer snapped alert.

"Bubbles, are you ok?" Boomer asked, sighing. "I'm fine. Um, are you ok?" I sighed, blushing that he was worried. "Fine. Just a little worked up." he smiled. "Thanks for saving me." I grinned. "I don't see why you didn't just hit them." he shrugged.

"I'm a little upset. I didn't think about that." I frowned. "Upset? Why?" Boomer demanded. "I don't see why you'd care.." I replied a little coldly. "Bubbles, I really do care about you. I just don't make it known.." he sighed. "So, what's wrong?"

"My 'boyfriend' turns out to be with some other girl and I didn't know and-!" I began, ranting. "It's not your fault." Boomer interrupted. "I still-." I started.

Boomer gently kissed me and I blushed bright red before I fell into it. I can't help if I like him.. It's not my fault. I just.. Like him. We pulled away slowly and my cheeks flushed brighter at his smile.

Oh, god.. I can't like Boomer, can I? What about Butters and Bloss? What will they say? And my dad! He doesn't want me to love a bad boy! (Though it could be worse if it was Butch, but I hate him.)

"Boomer.." I whispered, breaking the silence. "Sorry about that.." Boomer sighed. "No.. It's fine. I'm breaking up with my boyfriend anyway.." I said. "Still, sorry." he apologized, blushing slightly. "Boomer, do you like me?" I asked.

"Depends.." Boomer replied. "What do you mean like?" "Do you have a crush on me?" I asked, my heart beating quickly. "Maybe. Maybe not." he responded, looking away. "Boomer, tell me." I begged. "Yes. Yes, Bubbles. I've had a crush on you for a while now.." he explained.

"I never want you to find out." Boomer sighed. "Why?" I frowned. "Because you don't like me back." he said, tears in his ocean eyes. "Boom, I-I… I've liked you since forever! It's been that long!" I giggled.

"So, if you do break up with your cheater, do you maybe want to.. You know, go out with m-me?" Boomer asked nervously. "What about-?" I began. "It'll be our little secret. Something only we know." he replied. "Sure. I'd love to." I smiled slowly. "Great! But, no one can find out. Not even your pets." he joked.

"Really funny. Chip is a good dog when he's around." I laughed. "Chip, huh? Nice name." Boomer grinned. "It's a long story." I chortled. "We have time." he smiled.

And I began telling him Chip's story…

^^Boomer/Chip's POV^^

I smiled dreamily as I thought of earlier. Bubbles.. I felt my heart melt at her name. God, how I love her..

How long was this going to last? What if Butch and Brick find out? Or my dad? I would be dead! It wouldn't even be funny! I would be dead, chopped liver- Wait.. What does an organ have to do with this?

I sighed as Bubbles wrapped her arms around me in a dead sleep, my furry coat warm against her cool skin. Her heart was beating slowly, putting me to sleep. Her IPod was on, headphones in her ears, and she shivered suddenly.

I rolled my eyes and shuddered myself as I listened to the song.

"Long lost words, Whisper slowly to me, Still can't find what keeps me here.. When all this time, I've been so hollow inside… Watching me, Wanting me.." Evanescence singer Amy Lee sang hauntingly. Matches the song's title, which is "Haunted" though.

Never thought Bubbles would like music like this. Creepy-ish music that seemed more Buttercup's style or that crazy chick who used to be their rival. She was like Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles combined.

I squirmed in Bubbles' arms and trotted out of the room. Butch was outside of Buttercup's door, watching her like a (CREEP!) guard dog should.

Brick was still inside with Blossom who was apparently still awake from the looks of it. But, where's Bandit? I frowned, sulking around to Bunny's room. I poked my head in the door.

Bandit was licking Bunny's face as she petted his shaggy looking fur, his black eyes lit up with love and care. Bunny was giggling as she scratched his tummy because Bandit began kicking his stubby leg.

Oh my god! Bandit loves Bunny! BANDIT LOVES BUNNY! BUNNY MADE HIM FALL IN LOVE! WHERE'S BUTCH?

*Butch! BUTCH!* I screamed, running. *What! What do you want?* Butch demanded angrily, opening an angry forest green eye. *BANDIT LOVES BUNNY!* I exclaimed, jumping around. *WHAT! BRICK! BRICK!* Butch yelled, running into the wall in an epic fail.

*Butch! Knock it off!* Brick scowled, strolling out of Blossom's room, covered in bows. *What are you wearing?" I chuckled. *Don't ask.* he snarled. *BANDIT LOVES BUNNY!* Butch yelped.

"Midnite, shush.." Buttercup yelled. "Bad dog! I'm trying to fucking.. Sleep.."

*Shut up, Butterbutt!* Butch growled. *She can't understand you.* Brick sighed. *Still!* Butch retorted. *So, what we doing about Bandit?* I asked. *I dunno..* Brick frowned. *You're sure he..?*

*Yeah. He was licking her and his eyes were all love-y!* I screeched, panicking. *Calm down! Maybe he's just pretending!* Brick sighed. *HE WAS LICKING HER!* I shouted. *That's messed up.* Butch said.

I frowned. Poor Bandit. He loves Bunny though he's not supposed to.. Just like me and Bubbles. And here I am, snitching on him…

*Well, maybe he is pretending..* I said slowly, looking up at Butch and Brick. *So, he might not really like her?* Butch frowned, cocking his head. *You look like a puppy!* I smirked. *He is a puppy, you idiot.* Brick scowled. *You made us panic for no reason! Now, I'm gonna leave*

I sighed, watching as Butch went back to stalking, er, I mean, guarding Buttercup and Brick went to finish his, um, pampering. Those two think way too much alike…

I sighed as I crawled back next to Bubbles. Did she know how badly I felt? It feels like.. Like I'm just using her, manipulating her feelings… I don't like being a Rowdyruff Boy sometimes, never being allowed to actually love Bubbles..

"No, Tears don't fall! They crash around me! Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.." Bullet For My Valentine screamed as Bubbles' IPod fell off the bed. *Stop reminding me!* I growled at it, burying it under the bed.

I never expected Bubbles to like that song either, but eh. We all grew up and I bet Buttercup put it on there. The song reminded me a little of what's going on.. I don't like it…

Me: The darkness had returned! To the original for now..

Butch: NOO!

Brick: SOMEONE, CALL THE COPS STAT!

Boomer:.. I like puppies.

Butch and Brick: -_-

PPG: Review for the return and get…

RRB: DON'T REVIEW! DON'T REVIEW! *Interrupting*

Buttercup: *Grabs Butch, throw him out window* NEVER INTERUPT ME AGAIN!

Everyone else: 0.o

Me: And I guess get Butch better?

Buttercup: *Grabs me, starts toward window* NO!

Me: OK, OK! AND GET PETIT GATEAU!

Everyone else: Um, what's that?

Me: Look it up. It looks good.

~Peace, peeps! Tell me how the return was, ok? And maybe read the rewrite? Please? Boomer: Don't make me and Bubbles use the puppy eyes!~


	10. Chapter 10 Purple Chapter BTW

RRB.. And Puppies?… A RRB/PPG story… Dark Angel 91398...

Bunny: It's my turn?

Bubbles: Yup!

Buttercup: Good luck!

Blossom: Especially with Bandit.

Bandit: What's wrong with me?

Bunny: Nothing..

Me: Yay! Shut up! Disclaimer time!

PPG: Dark Angel does not own Blink 182, Evanescence, Looney Tunes, Rise Against, Owl City, the Ruffs, or us. She does own a rewrite of this story though and a sandwich… That the boys just ate.

Me: WHAT!

RRB: *Crumbs around their mouth* Um, you did it?

Chapter 10: Who invited them? *Bunny's POV*

I groaned as I woke up, my first actual day of being alive without exploding. Or something like that.

I turned on my side and gently stroked my puppy's head. My own puppy.. Wow. I never thought I'd own a pet, let alone a puppy. I noticed his bitten right ear and his shaggy mud brown fur as I gently fondled his whole ear, the one that wasn't partially eaten.

I sighed, still indecisive about my puppy's name. It was so long compared to everyone else's! Chestnut Hazel Bugs was a combo of all the names I had in mind when I saw him. Of course, Hazel sorta sounded like a girl name..

Chestnut Hazel opened a jet black eye and lazily turned on his belly, showing me his lighter cocoa underside. I smiled as I scratched his tummy and his leg thumped happily.

I stole a glance at my clock and frowned. It was really early, only 6:30 AM. No one else was awake and I carefully slid out of bed, trying not to disturb Chestnut Hazel. Regardless of my care, the small puppy followed me.

No one else was up. Not a soul except me and Chestnut Hazel. My bare feet danced across cold tile and I gently opened the door outside. Chestnut bolted and I sighed, expecting just that. If he didn't come back, well, I figured he wouldn't.

I couldn't see my dog as he darted through the yard and under the fence. I shook my head, knowing that he'd return to me. Most likely by tonight. Once a stray, always a stray. I just need to care for him and love him.

^^Bandit's POV^^

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran. I hate being a dog when that, that.. No.. NO! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! NO! I'M A ROWDYRUFF BOY AND SHE'S MY MORTAL ENEMY!

I slipped into Mojo's house through the open basement window and silently padded through the house after running as fast as my legs would let me. No one was awake. A pang of loneliness shot through me, remembering how lonely it was with Bunny and when I was dead.

I felt dead again even though today's my official first day of being alive. Yay for me. Now where's the damn cake! I gently poked my head into Mojo's room where the stupid monkey was snoring in his bed.

I sauntered past different weapon rooms and I smirked to myself as I reached my destination. The Anubis Dog Head and the Anubial Jewels sat on a pedestal, perched on a pillow. I gently bumped the statue over and gracefully caught it in my teeth.

"C'mon, you stupid thing.. Work!" I grumbled as I shook it in my jaws. "Damn thing.. Does it need a password or something!" I growled. I saw the statue light up and a searing light burned around me. I smirked, dropping the statue.

"And thank you, doggy." I chuckled evilly, putting it back. "Welcome, Bandit." I made the bust reply. I looked around and saw nothing else had happened while I had made the bust talk to me.

Silently, I crept outside and the misty dew caught me as I jumped out the window.

*Bunny's POV*

I gently pressed a button on my MP3, changing the song to "Strawberry Avalanche" by Owl City. My MP3 was a jumble of different genres and songs, some dark and other light. It used to belong to a girl my sisters knew before something happed.

Whoever the girl was, she had a pretty good taste in music. Eminem, Lil' Wayne, Taylor Swift, Kanye West, Owl City, tons of bands. And now they're my favorites.

There was a sudden tap at my window and I frowned, confused. Who could be here this early? No one, other than my sisters and my dad, know I exist. Unless.. Oh, no…

"Hello?" I asked, opening the window warily. "Hey." a male voice stuttered nervously. "Who is this?" I frowned.

I poked my head out the window and flinched as I saw the very person I had been warned of. My Rowdyruff counterpart was floating under my window. I blushed embarrassedly.

I don't really know him at all, barely knew of his life until my sisters warned that I might have a counterpart. They weren't sure if he existed or not, who he was, or anything. They just said to be careful and if anyone with weird colored eyes shows up, eyes that are black or dark purple, not to trust them.

"Who are you?" I demanded, narrowing a lavender eye at the boy. "I am no one. Who are you, pretty?" the boy replied casually. "M-my name's Bunny.." I stuttered, blushing. "Cool. I'd tell you my name but it's a little obvious." he smirked.

My heart started pounding as the jet black-eyed boy flew up to my window and I felt myself pressed against a wall, the boy with his arms on either sides of me. I closed my eyes and the boy gently brushed a stray lock of my chocolate brown hair away.

"Bandit.." I murmured. "What did you say?" the boy asked. "Y-your name.. is it Bandit?" I asked slowly, fingering my nightgown nervously. "What a good guess. How did you figure it out?" he laughed.

Bandit… Bandit.. Why did I think of Bandit? Why?

"You seem like you want to steal my heart." I blurted out. "Maybe you're just a little insane, little Miss Bunny." Bandit smirked. "No.. I'm not insane.." I gasped, feeling Bandit's warm breath on me.

His warm breath smelled like puppy breath. Aw, how cute.. I almost want to kiss him..

I snapped back into reality and blushed as I found myself in Bandit's arms, deep in a kiss. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't as I tasted the taste of his lips and felt right kissing him.

Bandit didn't seem to mind either, his tongue deep in my mouth. He pulled away and smirked as I was left without any breath, out of air.

"Wow, thanks, Bunny. You sure tasted good." Bandit smirked, winking at me. "S-shut up!" I frowned, flushing red. "Why? Don't you like me, Bunny? Didn't you like our kiss?" he taunted. "Didn't you like feeling right in my arms, feeling right when you kissed me?"

I groaned as Bandit smirked, embarrassed and wishing he didn't know how I had felt. How did he know anyway? I fell to my knees, my stomach weak, realizing that Bandit really was a Ruff. I could tell by the way he acted.

"What's the matter, baby? Scared of who I am?" Bandit teased, forcing me to look at him. "No." I grumbled. "Then, what is it?" he grinned. I stared at him and carefully forced him down on the ground.

"Bandit, how did you know I existed?" I asked, sitting on top of him. "I have a sense like that.." Bandit grinned. "Then, why? Why did we kiss?" I asked. "Bunny.." he sighed.

"Bandit, can I kiss you?" I blurted. "What?" Bandit asked shocked. "Nothing.." I lied. "No, I heard what you said. I'm shocked you asked me so late." he laughed, gently lifting his head. "Bandit!" I squeaked, feeling his hands on my waist.

"Don't you like me?" Bandit chuckled. "Don't you just love me?" "No. I really don't." I scowled as he pulled me down on him. "Of course, you don't.. That's why I don't feel anything with you either.." he muttered under his breath. "What?" I asked.

"Forget I said a word, baby." Bandit laughed, kissing my neck gently. "Kiss me like that again and I will never speak-." I began before Bandit pressed his lips against mine.

I sighed as I kissed Bandit back. He's so..

^^Bandit's POV^^

…Perfect. God, she's so perfect.. I wish..

*Bunny's POV*

..He wasn't a Rowdyruff Boy.. Oh, god..

^^Bandit & Bunny's POV*

Not even the afternoon of my first day of living and I think I'm in love. With my worst enemy… But it seems so right being together.. Maybe my family will understand.. I hope so. Cause I don't think I ever want to break away from my worst enemy… My love..

Head spinning, I feel drunk when we're together.. It's my first day, my first time kissing, but I know what to do. It's weird.. I never thought I'd have another chance to live.. I thought last time was the final time.

We didn't even know we existed in the same world until today, but it feels like we've been together forever… Never am I leaving..

But, they won't let us be together… Oh, why? Why couldn't we have been born in a world where we were best friends or total strangers, where falling in love wouldn't be a problem?

Why can't life be fair?

*Bunny's POV*

He's like my Romeo.

^^Bandit's POV^^

She's my Juliet..

But we both know how that story goes..

*Bunny's POV*

The families are at war. Two young people fall in love, one from each of the warring families. No one knew a thing as the two lovers secretly got married. But a fight broke out and someone died.. Romeo was sent away..

^^Bandit's POV^^

And Juliet was being forced to marry Paris. So, Juliet and the man who married her to Romeo came up with a plan. She took a drug and ended up in a coma-like thing. She sent a note to Romeo that she was faking her death..

But it never reached him. So he visited her grave, only to find Paris. The two fought and both died..

*Bunny's POV*

Juliet woke up and saw Romeo dead. She grabbed his dagger and killed herself.. So three people died because of a stupid little thing.

Bandit and I, we won't have that type of story, will we?

! End of Chapter!

Me: End of a dramatic scene!

Bunny: Thanks, Angel -_ -

Bandit: Yeah, thanks a lot!

Me: Whatever.. You know you love each other..

Bandit and Bunny: *Blushing* WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!

Me: Whatever..

Bandit: Review and get..

Bunny: A root beer float! Now we shall go kill Angel..

Me: AAAHH! I CREATED YOU, BANDIT!

Bandit: BULL SHIT! YOU'RE DEADD!

~Review/Poll/PM/whatever and save me! SERIOUSLY!~


	11. Chapter 11

RRB.. And Puppies?… A RRB/PPG story… Dark Angel 91398...

Me: And here we are again..

Buttercup: Butch and me are up.. -_-'

Butch: You know you love me.

Buttercup: I know I really wish you were dead..

Me: Shush and say the disclaimer of doom!

Butch and Buttercup: Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own Nintendo, Mario, Sonic, Samsung, or us. But she does technically own Bandit and the reviews (Butch: on this crappy story and many more..)

~Thanks for reading and stuff! You guys really make me want to continue the stories! I'm glad the last chapter had so much good feedback regarding Bunny and Bandit! You peeps rock! Me and school are at war. Too much homework, writing stories, and stuff.. Yeah. It's hard. Plus my Devianart account and Youtube.. 0.o what did I do..~

Chapter 11: An average day of my life *Buttercup's POV*

I groaned as I woke up, the sunlight piercing me awake with its brightness and beauty. Filtered through my blinds, you'd think it wouldn't be this pretty, but it was.. I hate you, pretty sunlight.

Midnite was coiled up on my chest and he yelped as I sat up quickly, falling off of me onto the mattress. Midnite snorted at me angrily and jumped on my chest again, trying to make me go back to sleep. I rolled my eyes, picked him up, and carried him over to the closet where I placed him on the ground, for once not shutting the door.

I glanced at my clock as I ran my fingers through my raven black hair and frowned as it read 12: 45 PM. Man, I sleep late! I hurriedly slid on a pair of skinny jeans, threw on a Mountain Dew t-shirt, and raked my fingers through my hair lazily.

I saw Midnite watch me eagerly and I sighed, picking him up with a small smile, as I scratched behind his ears happily. Midnite yawned and licked my cheek sleepily, his tail hitting me slightly.

I wonder if Mitch would like Midnite.. Midnite growled and nipped me harshly, making me wince a little as it was unexpected. What's wrong with him?

^^Butch's POV/Midnite's POV^^

Stop thinking about Mitch! Stop it! I barked as Buttercup checked her phone for any signs of her boyfriend. I silently laughed, remembering I had been the one deleting everything earlier without her knowing.

Stupid Buttercup.. Stupid Mitch.. Hehehe.. I sighed, wishing I wouldn't have chickened out earlier on watching her get dressed. It's not fun knowing I can't use it against her later on as a human because let's face it: The damn girl would get suspicious and probably get a restraining order on me.

Probably think I'm stalkerlicious.. What? It's not weird to say words like stalkerlicious! SHUT UP AND JUST.. JUST SHUT UP! Oh, god. I think I'm talking to myself again… man, I gots issues..

"Hey, Midnite! Who's meeting Mitch today? That's right; you are! Yes, you are!" Buttercup squealed, rubbing my tummy. *What!* I growled. "That's a good boy! Now, come on. Let's go get some food!" she laughed as she went to reach for my ears.

I bared my teeth and snapped at Buttercup's hand angrily. Buttercup recoiled and sighed, frowning, before she brushed it off. An odd feeling made my stomach sank as I saw her look at me sadly. I growled, recognizing it as.. An emotion I'm not supposed to feel. Guilt.

I gently caught her fingers in my teeth and Buttercup pulled away. I whined, looking up at Buttercup with wide puppy eyes and licked her hand. She sighed before giving me a faint smile.

*I'm sorry..* I whimpered as I pressed against Buttercup. "I'd say good boy, but you hurt me. I don't like people or dogs who hurt me." Buttercup frowned. *Look, I said sorry!* I scowled. "Whatever.. Now, who wants bacon?" she smiled.

*ME! ME! I DO! FEED ME THAT BACON!* I yelled, jumping around her. "Ok, ok! You'll get your bacon in a second.. Calm down.." Buttercup grinned. *Damn it! Gimme the dangum bacon!* I screamed, ramming into the door.

To my surprise, I actually broke the lock. And rushed through the hall. And ended up on my face at the bottom of the stairs. And I have to pee! Really, really bad…

*Hey, Butch.. Whatcha doing? Trying to get brain damage?* Brick smirked, swallowing a piece of pancake. *Oh, shut up..* I growled, rolling around. *You look stupid.* Boomer laughed, nearly choking on a waffle.

I glowered at my blonde, um, puppy-brother and he went back to begging from Bubbles. Brick growled at me as I tried to steal some pancake from him. Would he give me some? Good question. With a horrible answer: No. No, he would not.

But better question: WHO THE HELL EATS BREAKFAST AT LIKE 1:00 IN THE AFTERNOON! SERIOUSLY!

"Hey, Buttercup. What's up?" Bubbles smiled at her sister. "Nothing.. You guys wake up late too?" Buttercup asked, walking over to the fridge. "No. We just wanted breakfast food." Blossom replied, tearing off some pancake for Brick.

"Go figure. Heat me up some, why don't ya? I'm gonna let Midnite out." Buttercup said, walking to the backdoor.

*LEMME OUT! MY BLADDER'S GONNA IMPLODE!* I screamed, lunging at the door. *It's explode, idiot.* Brick scoffed. *Either way.. GET OUT THE WAY, BITCH!* I yelped as she opened the door, bolting down the porch stairs to the grass.

*Um, do you mind! I'm pissing here! God, you wouldn't do that if I was human, would you?* I growled, lifting my leg outside on the house. "Midnite, don't pee on that!" Buttercup scolded, glaring at me. *Stop watching me pee!* I barked embarrassedly.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and I growled at her retreating back.

*That's right; go back inside! Next time you look when I'm pissing, your ass is grass!* I barked. "Midnite, if you want breakfast, get in here!" Buttercup yelled. *Ok, your ass is grass.. After breakfast.* I smiled, trotting.

Lazily, I slunk inside through the partially cracked door and Buttercup put a bowl of dog food down in front of me. I gave her a blank look and she scowled.

"What? It's food!" Buttercup scoffed. *Really? Do I look that stupid to you?* I growled, sniffing at it. 'You're ain't getting my bacon, bitch!" she snapped. *Well, bitch, I ain't eating this shit!* I snarled.

I purposely grabbed the bowl and flung it at her angrily with a smirk. Buttercup huffed at me and turned to the sink.

"Fine.. You don't want food?" Buttercup asked. *I just threw it at you, dumb ass.* I snickered. "Fine.. Whatever.. HOW BOUT WATER!" she screeched. *WHAT THE-?* I demanded.

Buttercup had the extendable hose from the sink in her hand and she squeezed the trigger on it tightly. I sputtered as water sprayed in my adorable face and soaked my fur. Water splashed everywhere and just then, at that moment, her dad walked in.

Fun.

*H-HEY! S-S-SOMEONE, HELP THE ADORABLE ONE HERE!* I yelled. "Buttercup!" the Professor shouted. "Um…" Buttercup began. "How could you treat such a cute puppy like that?" he demanded, approaching Buttercup.

I growled as he picked me up and my brothers snickered as the Professor started (UGH, THIS SOUNDS SO WEIRD!) hugging me and stuff.. If you could see my face, you'd laugh. If I saw you seeing my face, I'm killing your dumb ass!

"Who's a cute puppy? You are! Yes, you are! Who's a good doggy?" the Professor smiled. *FUCK OFF, HOMO!* I snapped. "Aww, are you hungry? Is that big mean Buttercup being bad?" he continued. *Dude, fuck off!* I howled. "Don't worry, buddy. How about some bacon?" he smiled.

I squirmed in his arms and the Professor scratched my belly. My eyes narrowed. Really, dude? REALLY! GET OFF MY DAMN GUT! Meanwhile, Brick and Boomer are laughing their asses off like crazy and-.

Hey.. Where's Bandit?

Just then, the Professor noticed Brick and Boomer. And, what a shame (NOT), he put me down and started squeezing them. Brick looked like he was being strangled and, um, what the hell is Boomer doing?

*Boomer, what the hell?* I growled. *I happen to like hugs!* Boomer scowled, removing his paws from hugging the guy. *GAY!* I taunted. *No.. I is just cute..* he mumbled, staring at me with wide blue eyes. *Obey me, Butch… OBEY!*

*…WHAT THE FUCK!*

*Butch, I am your brother.. And I am way cuter than you.. You shall obey me.. OBEY!*

*YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT CUTE!*

*Um, what were you two just talking about?* Brick piped up. *Um.. WHY YOU HAVE NO FINGERS!* I screamed, running in a circle. *None of us have fingers, dumb ass. We're puppies.* he scoffed. *The girls have fingers. I wish I had fingers. I'd save the middle one just for you.* I smirked.

*… You're so lucky I'm being hugged..* Brick growled, waving his paws around. *Seriously, this is weird.. You're being hugged by an old guy..* I muttered. *TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!* he snarled. *Um.. We're related to Boomer?* I shrugged. *Figures..* he sighed.

Just then, the phone rang ominously! Ring, ring, ring, ri- er, um.. Yeah, just being a phone..

Anyway, Blossom picked the phone up and her sisters waited expectedly as the Mayor dude started blabbing about some crime.

"C'mon, girls! It's the Gangrene Gang again.. They're robbing people and they're trying to mug Mitch." Blossom sighed, her bow-ears in folded down slightly. "What?" Buttercup demanded, clenching her fists. "Yay! We get to save the day!" Bubbles cheered.

"Bubbles, can it. We save the day EVERY day." Buttercup scowled, nails in her palms. "I know.. But you get to do it. With a vengeance!" Bubbles giggled. "C'mon! Let's roll!" Blossom commanded. "Bye, Dad! We'll be back!" they called.

*Dude, this is our chance! Let's go!* Brick said. *Yeah, buddy! Now, let's scram.* Boomer said, squirming. *Well, hurry it up. They're faster than us right now.* I sighed.

"What's the matter, doggies? Miss the girls?" the Professor asked, putting us down. *No. We want to figure them out so we can beat 'em!* we barked. "You do? Well, they'll be back soon. In the meantime, how about a potty break?" he smiled.

We glanced at each other and Brick winked as he whined, scratching at the door frantically. I quickly caught on and clawed at the door. Boomer cocked his head, sniffed at the door, and looked at the door in confusion.

*Um, why we killin' the door?* Boomer frowned. *Dumb ass, act like you gotta piss!* Brick snapped. *Oh, right.* Boomer shrugged. *Make sure you do it right.* I sighed.

Boomer glared at me, trotted over to the Professor, and whined as he tugged the Professor in direction of the door. The Professor laughed, walking over, and opened the door. We bolted outside and jumped down the stairs.

YAY! FREEDOM FROM THE FAGGOT!

*Buttercup's POV*

"Aw, look at you, Buttercup! You's all grown up." Ace smirked at me, lowering his shades to check me out. "Shut up, Ace! That shit doesn't work on me!" I snarled, rushing towards him. "It used to, baby." he frowned, now noticing we were away from everyone else.

I grabbed the front of his stupid shirt and shoved him against the wall of the alleyway we were fighting in roughly, the bricks dented in Ace's shape. Ace sighed and glanced at me with his abnormally clear eyes that looked through me.

"You know, kid, you's looking pretty damn tasty right 'bout now." Ace smirked, winking. "S-shut up!" I snarled, pressing on his windpipe. "No, I'm serious. Your face is real nice, babe. Keep talking." he laughed.

I felt my cheeks heat up in horror and I dropped Ace, delivering a punch to his stomach roughly. Ace curled up in a ball, wincing, before looking up at me. A smirk spread across his face.

"I like the view." Ace laughed weakly. "You fucking pervert!" someone snapped. "Buttercup, was that you?" he frowned. "No.. I was gonna say that." I growled, kicking him in the ribs.

Suddenly, someone landed behind me and I shuddered, knowing all too well who it was. He wasn't easily embarrassed or anything. This was just being weak in his eyes. Those goddamn forest green eyes..

"Fucking pedo-bear.." he spat angrily, storming over to us. "B-But-." Ace began. "Shut the hell up." he snarled, glaring at Ace. "Why don't you go play, Utonium? You can beat the living piss out of me, but not this shit? What the fuck?"

Shame filled me, only to be replaced by anger the next second. I clenched my jaw and tightened my fist. Sweetly, I sauntered over to him and leaned my head against him, letting a hand trail up and down his back. Tensing up, he froze.

"And why don't you stay the hell out of my life, Jojo?" I roared, giving him a wedgie. "AW, FUCK!" Butch screamed loudly. "Shut the hell up!" I snarled. "What the hell?" he demanded as I roughly threw him against the wall the Ace had just been against.

I glanced at Ace, who seemed to be scared shitless, and glared at Butch who was on the ground. Butch's head had hit the wall first and he was rubbing it. I felt rage take over slowly and I rammed my foot hard into his side, not caring. A sharp crack told me something was wrong. I ignored it.

Butch's eyes looked up at me angrily yet sadly and I ignored them. I didn't like his eyes, just like I didn't like Ace's. Slowly, I saw tears form in his eyes and I turned away sharply.

Ace must have sensed my anger because he had tried to crawl away slowly and quietly. I snarled, tackling him to the ground and I yanked those stupid sunglasses off his face, broke them.

"H-hey, k-kid.. Calm down, why don't ya?" Ace laughed nervously. "Make me." I growled, my fist reeled back. "You're a motherfucking bastard! You tried to have my sisters killed, you messed with my emotions, and now you're getting what you deserve!"

My fist crushed into his face and I shoved him against the brick roughly, feeling him actually go through the stone. My knee landed in his stomach angrily and dark evil clouded my actions, my vision.

Someone grabbed my shoulder roughly and pulled me away as Ace fell unconscious. Spun face-to-face with my worst enemy, the same fucking bastard who's been haunting my dreams and nightmares, I closed my eyes and he shook me angrily.

"Look at me, damn you!" he snarled. "Fuck you." I spat. "Buttercup, look at me!" he growled. "No!" I muttered. "Buttercup Alana Utonium, look me in the goddamn eye!" he snapped. "Don't make me use my secret weapon."

I shook my head stubbornly and felt.. I started giggling. I couldn't stop. Does this mean I've gone insane? No.. Wait..

I opened my eyes and felt him.. Tickling me? Yeah, that's what Butch was doing. I laughed and covered my belly as his fingers danced across my skin and through my clothes. A smirk grew on his face and Butch gently wrapped his arms around me, still tickling me.

I felt Butch gently nibble on my neck and I felt helpless as all I could do was giggle. I didn't even realize it until it happened: Butch lowered us on the ground and had my legs spread slightly, his waist between them. He wasn't… Was he?

No.. Butch isn't like that. I mean, yeah, he might try to womanize me, but not now. When we get older, probably. Butch was just trying to make me normal, not evil.

Right?

^^Butch's POV^^

Oh god, help me.. Someone..

I playfully nipped around her body, nibbling on her neck, while carefully straddling her legs around me and trying to hide the fact that all I wanted to do was kiss her. Run away with her and get married.. Or something..

Buttercup froze momentarily as I started sucking on the hollow of her neck and I frowned as her hands gently pried me off of her, not wanting to hurt. I would rather have her push me away roughly like usual so I would know she was herself.

"Why?" I heard myself whine. "No. Just no!" Buttercup growled. "But.." I began. "No." she snapped. "I wouldn't hurt you." I promised. "No." she repeated. "I won't hurt you like I usually do.." I mumbled. She growled, shaking her head.

I felt the tears burn my eyes again and I ignored her, finding where her pulse was to kiss. Buttercup growled and I pressed my lips against the spot. She moaned a curse as I relaxed her and I felt her fingers tangle in my spikes.

Good. I want Buttercup to do that. It means she can be played with like all the other girls. It means she's no different than all the others.

As soon as I thought that, Buttercup lifted my lips away and kept me away at arm's reach as we panted. No. She IS different.. She will never be womanized by me..

"Stop it." Buttercup growled, eyes closed tightly. "You liked it.." I retorted softly. "No.. I just.." she began. "Like it. You want me to kiss you like that." I accused. "No." she snapped. "Then, why start and then stop?" I demanded. "I-I.." she began.

"It's wrong, Butch. You doing that is wrong." Buttercup sighed. "Why? No one said.." I started. "We'll never be that way." she interrupted. "I don't know why you won't just let me at least show you how good I am." I scoffed. "Because I don't like you." she muttered.

My heart felt broken in shards by that point and that was the last piece left whole. Now shattered into tiny little pieces. Broken.

"Well, I might as well give you a reason not to like me." I growled softly. "Butch, what are you doing?" Buttercup panicked.

I roughly pulled jeans down until I saw her underwear and her eyes widened. I smirked before chuckled. I've always wondered what type of underwear she wore…

"What's so funny?" Buttercup demanded. "Wow, Butterball, never knew that was where your heart is." I laughed, referring to her green hearted underwear. "S-shut up, Butch!" she snapped, blushing. "I'm serious! Knock it off!" she whined, pulling her pants up and sitting up.

I slowly calmed down, looked back at the pissed-off little Puff, and smirked. I'm just mysterious hot like that. Yeah, don't ask..

"That's it? You just wanted to laugh at my underwear?" Buttercup scoffed, still embarrassed. "Nope. This is what I was going for." I grinned. "Though I have to admit, I never knew you were a heart on your ass type of chick.. But at least, let me give you a reason to hate me."

Moving fast, I wrapped Buttercup in my arms smoothly, pressed my lips against hers, and kissed her. To my surprise, Buttercup must have liked it. A lot. Because the next thing I knew, her fingers were in my midnight black hair as she held me.

What the fuck is wrong with us? Are we like bipolar or something?

I felt my brain freeze as she gently pressed her lips against mine and… Wait.. What's my name? Er.. Butch, right? Butch Maxton Jojo.. And I have.. A sister right? Something that starts with a B… Blonde.. No.. That's not right..

I have a blonde brother.. Boomer, who's close enough to a sister.. And Brick.. He's my redhead brother.. But, I have a mom and a dad too? No.. I don't think that's right… Nope.. Mojo and Him.. Are they gay, by the way?

Whatcha mean, no? Are you sure? I'm pretty sure one of them wears a dress.. And hooker boots. With a furry pink boa.. A costume that belongs in a Vegas strip club.. Who would have thought?

And the girl I love, Buttercup, she loves me back. Right? I am right, aren't I?.. No, I'm insane.. I'm talking to myself again..

Buttercup.. Why are you kissing me if you say you hate me? You said it's not right for us to be like this, but.. You're making it harder..

*Buttercup's POV*

What's wrong with us? We never used to be like this before… Butch never did this before.. And I never actually had my first kiss…

Somehow, Butch felt right… I don't know what's wrong with us, but he feels right.. Kissing me. Like he's meant to be with me.. I don't like it.

Shame filled me as I felt Butch's tongue in my mouth and I angrily bit down. Butch yelped, pulling away, and he fell on his back. I blushed, my lips burning, missing his.

"Never pull a dirty trick like that again!" I snapped, spitting. "But, you let me." Butch said softly. "N-no, I didn't! You just shocked me!" I screeched. "Not-uh.. You let me." he sighed. "I did not! Now, my lips burn! I have Butch cooties!" I screamed. "So scary.. Now you're gonna like me!" he taunted.

My eye twitched and I screamed, flying up in the air. Butch was still on the ground and he laughed at me. I shrieked, flying home in terror.

"BLOSSOM! WE NEED THE BLEACH!" I yelled, jumping into the house through the window. "Why? What's wrong?" Blossom sighed, looking at me. "It burns.. IT BURNS I TELL YOU!" I screeched. "Blossom, what's wrong with Buttercup?" Bubbles sighed.

"B-B-Butch.." I said. "If I'm correct, Butch kissed her.." Blossom shrugged. "YES! NOW GET ME BLEACH!" I yelled. "You and Butch, sittin' in a tree!" Bubbles teased. "Bubbles, shut the hell up and get me the fucking bleach!" I commanded.

"Well, there goes the bleach.." Blossom sighed. "Blossom, shut up and help me get his germs off my lips!" I shrieked. "Hmm.. No." she said. "Why not! I'm your sister!" I whined, scrubbing my mouth with my shirt. "Because you forgot that you owe me five dollars." she replied.

Bubbles sighed, carrying the bleach container in, and I handed Blossom five dollars so she could help me. Heavy footsteps beat the floor as Dad flung the door open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dad demanded. "HE KISSED ME!" I shouted. "Buttercup, who kissed you?" he sighed. "My worst enemy.. BUTCH!" I yelped. "Honey, that means he likes you." he smiled. "… EWW!" I screamed, opening the bleach.

Dad frowned, took the bleach away, and sighed as he shook his head at me. Bubbles giggled as she thought about what Dad said and my jaw popped open.

"Teehee.. Butch likes you." Bubbles giggled. ".. NOOO!" I shrieked. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" "Apparently, it is, smart one." Blossom snickered. "YOU MONSTERS! MONSTERS, I SAY!" I howled.

Midnite came trotting in and warily licked my hand. I looked down at him and smiled before continuing my rant about how people in this house are monsters.

".. MONSTERS, I TELL YOU! Now, I must go find some mouthwash." I concluded. "She rests her case." Blossom sighed. "Yes! My case is named.. MILKSHAKE!" I declared. "Um, what?" she asked. "I.. Drink.. Your.. MILKSHAKE! I DRINK IT ALL UP!" I yelled.

"Daddy! We need the bleach! She's turning into a crazy person!" Bubbles shouted. "Pfft.. Bleach is so 2006. Everyone uses Tide now!" I scoffed. "Oh, god! What has advertising done to you?" Blossom panicked. "Save 15% or more on car insurance with Geico!" I squawked. "I like cookies, cookies, cookies! Oh, I'm eating them all the time!... WHO NEEDS JUSTIN BEIBER WHEN ME GOTS A BOX OF KEEBLER!... Hello, Life Alert. _I've fallen and I can't get up!_ Don't worry, ma'm. Life Alert is on the way!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and screamed, running downstairs hurriedly, before coming back up and forcing a whole bottle of mouthwash into my mouth. I swished it around and spat it out the window.

"Thank god, you got the mouthwash!" I cheered. "You were going insane.." Blossom sighed. "You needed it.." "Hey!" I growled. "Not in that way." Bubbles added. "Good.." I frowned. "Hey, Buttercup, I think Mitch is here." Dad called from downstairs.

My eyes widened and I hurriedly looked down at my outfit. Dust from the crushed bricks and dirt from the alley covered my outfit. I pushed my sisters toward the door of the room and yelled "OUT!".

"Hey.. Wait a minute.. THAT'S MY ROOM!" Blossom yelled. "Oh, yeah.. Well, I'm borrowing some clothes. Thanks!" I shouted. "Don't you dare touch my gloves!" she threatened. "Fine!" I sighed.

I felt something tug on my jeans and I looked down. Midnite growled protectively at my feet, looking at the door. I sighed.

"Fine. You can stay with me. But, you hurt anyone, I'm telling Dad." I grumbled. Midnite barked back in response and I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Midnite." I mumbled.

Hurriedly, I rummaged through Blossom's clothes. She has a lot of clothes, but not as much as Bubbles. Blossom's closet, by the way, is like a mall. It has every style you can imagine in every color. Including my style in green.

I pulled out a light green half-shirt with a hood that showed my shoulder blades and between them, a pair of black torn/ripped jeans, and a spiked green-and-black bracelet. I put on a pair of green star earrings and a black star choker with green-black striped elbow fingerless gloves, threw everything on, and noticed Midnite watching me.

His eyes are sorta scaring me. They remind me of Butch's eyes because their eyes are dark. Midnite's just a cute puppy though. No biggie. I smiled and ran downstairs, Midnite trailing behind me.

Mitch was sitting on the couch in the living room, his messy brown hair in his eyes. I hid a smirk as I snuck up behind him.. And then Midnite barked.

"Oh, hey there, beautiful." Mitch laughed, turning around. "Aw, man! Midnite! I was gonna surprise him!" I scolded. "Nice dog." he replied. "His name's Midnite. He was a stray before we found him and his brothers." I shrugged, picking up Midnite.

Midnite glared at Mitch evilly and I stroked his soft fur as it bristled up in anger. Mitch smiled at me sweetly and I blushed, noticing that he was checking me out. Midnite let out a low growl before barking at Mitch.

What's wrong with Midnite?

^^Butch's POV^^

No! No, no, no, no, no!.. No. Mine..

I glared at Buttercup and Mitch as, someone gag me, he checked her out while she blushed. See, if I did that, she would have backhanded me already! What the fuck?

I barked at Mitch and Buttercup scowled at me. Mitch shrugged and stupidly approached us. He went to go hug Buttercup and I sank my fangs into his arm angrily.

"AAHH! GODDAMN IT! HE BIT ME!" Mitch screamed. "Midnite! Bad!" Buttercup gasped, trying to pry me off of her boyfriend. *NO! HE STARTED IT!* I roared angrily.

Mitch started swinging his arms around with my fangs still deep in his flesh. P.S. Dude seriously tastes like socks… Note to self: Buy mints for after biting him.. Or AT LEAST, BUT THAT BOY SOME SOAP!

Buttercup sighed, made him stop, and scolded me as she lovingly fondled my ears. She must really know me. I let go immediately and fell on the hard carpet..

Wait. Why is the carpet squisky and warm? And angry? What? Squisky is squishy and furry and, um, I don't know where the "k" came from..

*Get your fat ass off me!* Brick howled, squirming under me. *Well, sorry if I just went on a rodeo ride!* I snapped. *Hehehe.. Fat ass* Boomer giggled. *Shut up!* we yelled.

Someone picked me up and I curled up next to her. Buttercup then started yelling at Mitch because I coulda died.

Hehehe.. Wove me, wight?

Mitch yelled back (blah, blah, blah,) and threatened (Ooh! This is the good part!) to dump her. It's him or me, the puppy. Buttercup frowned, then smiled.

Guess who's it? (No, not sock-tasting kid.) Me! That's right, bitches! Me! She would rather have me than him! Yay, yay, yay- wait.. Damn.. She only likes puppy-me…

Buttercup… WHY YOU NO LOVE HUMAN ME! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ

Anyways, a few hours later, after some sorta boring-sorta cool stuff like dinner, Buttercup was getting ready for night-night.. I hear crickets chirping.. What! Night-night is what she calls it for me… ANYWAY!

I sighed, leaping up, and Buttercup looked at me sadly. Still sad that she lost her boyfriend..

"I don't know what'll happen now.. No one else in this city loves me.." Buttercup moped sadly. *What about me?* I whined. "I love you too, but I mean actual human love. Like boy-girl." she explained, smiling. *What about me?* I repeated.

"Well, I guess two people I hate love me.. But, ew.." Buttercup sneered. *Hey, remember earlier? Don't tell me you didn't like it.* I warned. "Ugh.. Whatever.. Night, Night.." she sighed, rolling her eyes and scoffing.

I listened to her breathing slowly become soothing and I jumped off the bed, already plotting. I dug around near the pillows on the floor until I found it again.

Buttercup's Journal.

"F-3

Hey, journal. It's me.. I'm sad and stuff.. I'm confused too.. I'll explain.

Well, earlier, I ran into Ace and.. (_This is me skipping the parts where she talks about him.) _Anyway, then outta nowhere, Butch showed up. Like a stalker. A psycho stalker.

I was already emotional and I didn't want him to think I was weak… So I sorta froze. He's like a dark rain cloud that follows me. I can't do a thing without him knowing where I am or anything. He never shows anymore BLT. Er, um, BTW. What's the difference anyway!

Anyway, after I nearly killed Ace, Butch started.. Well, I guess being nice. Trying to make me normal. He started tickling me and stuff. A-and…

We kissed. I know, I know. Shocking to me too. I was so scared and confused and my nerves were shot to hell. I just sorta went along with it… His kisses scared me worse than he normally scares me. They're all emotional.. Like love and want and stuff.

Scary. I don't want to be the one Butch wants.. He scares me enough. Which reminds me.. When I was like five, I always thought Butch would be a serial killer. No, not cereal killer. I mean, like dead serial killer. What if he's obsessed with me? OH MY GOD! I NEED A RESTRAINING ORDER!

Remind me tomorrow. Oh, and if Ace shows up, I need to kill him. Remind me that too. Night-night, Peacez, Stuff - Buttercup Utonium :3 XD"

Aw, she's confused about me… Wait… WAS SHE JUST TRASHING ME IN A BOOK! SON OF A BITCH!

~End of chapter! Thanks for reading and stuff!~

Mitch: WHAT! I DID NOT JUST DUMP HER!

Butch: YOU NEVER DESERVED HER! HISS!

Buttercup: I'm very, um, weirded out.. I'm just gonna.. Yeah.. *Runs, screaming*

Me: SAY SORRY AND SIT IN THE CORNER!

Butch n' Mitch: -_-

Butch: review for this crazy chick and her stories and get…

Mitch: Get some apples?

Butch: XC IDIOT! NO ONE EATS APPLES!

Mitch: I do..

Me: Your name rhymes with bitch.

Butch: HA! Review for pie! HAHAHA!

~Peacez, peeps! Nite and stuff!~


	12. Chapter 12

RRB.. And Puppies?… A RRB/PPG story… Dark Angel 91398...

Me: And here we are again..

Blossom: You said that last time.

Brick: Yeah, say other things!

Me: You should shut up and read the disclaimer or else..

Brick: Or else what!

Me: Blossom, press the button of doom.

Blossom: *Presses button* It's a trapdoor!

Brick: WHAT THE-! *Claws at floor desperately*

Me: WELL!

Brick: MY GOD, HELP ME! THERE ARE CROCS DOWN HERE!

Blossom: Dark Angel doesn't own Warner Bros., Sonic X, the Fast Food Song, the Bahamas, Valentine's Day, the Ruffs, or us! She does own this story though and says "Happy Singles' Awareness Day!"

Brick: IT'S CALLED VALENTINE'S DAY, IDIOT!

Me: SILENCE! *Pushes him down trapdoor* Let that be a lesson to you!

Brick: I WILL GET MY REVENGE, YOU MONSTER!

Chapter 12: The best day/night of the year.. ^^Brick's/Ember's POV^^ (Me: Wait, what!)

I smirked evilly as I grasped Blossom's phone in my teeth and watched it fall to the ground. The phone didn't break, but landed with a dull thud. I froze, listening to make sure Blossom was really asleep.

Her calm breathing told me Blossom was really asleep, dreaming. She let out a small, soft sigh as she turned to her right side. The side opposite of the nightstand thankfully.

I grinned to myself as I hacked into the phone and scrolled through her phone. Lazily, I clicked on her icon for Dorkster, er, Dexter. Whatever. They mean the same thing: NERD!

I swapped her ringtone for him and chuckled huskily as I clambered up on the bed and walking to Blossom's head. I placed a paw on her and whined softly.

Blossom sighed, opening her arms. I smirked to myself as I laid next to her, my head on her chest. Blossom wrapped her arms around me lightly and I curled up, my paws around her.

I like Blossom.. She's pretty… I like her bed too…

… FUCKING PERVERT, NOT IN THAT WAY! WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT!

I shun you now.. SHUN! Now, shush! I'm sleepy…

I closed my eyes tiredly and fell asleep next to Blossom.

…

* * *

I groaned, waking up. I feel.. Weird. And naked.. WHY AREN'T I FURRY ANYMORE! I opened my eyes in a flash.

OH MY GOD, MY TAIL IS MISSING! OH, SHIT! SOMEONE CUT IT OFF! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! (That's the first thing I noticed cause when I wake up, my tail wiggles around.)

I waved a paw- Hey.. Why are my hands normal? Oh, shit… I felt my body tingle and I pulled at my normal human ears, felt my normal HUMAN hair.

I hope Blossom's doesn't wake up soon.. She would kill me! And be suspicious and embarrassed, but that's not the point! SHE WOULD MURDER ME! But, I am too lazy to actually do anything.. I sighed, shutting my eyes.

"Brick.." Blossom murmured. I froze. She can't be awake already! "Brick.." she repeated softly. I felt Blossom's grip on me tighten and I felt her breath on my neck.

I cautiously opened a blood red eyes and looked up. What the.. She's still sleeping. But, she seems to know I'm around…

"Brick, stop.. I don't like scary moose." Blossom muttered. "What?" I scoffed. "You can't set a monkey on fire.." she said. "Whatever you say.." I shrugged.

Wonder what she's dreaming about..

* * *

*Blossom's POV/Dream*

Brick scowled at me as I chastised him. Brick's arm was lazily wrapped around the piggy and it squealed at him angrily. I knew we shouldn't have come to the zoo.

"Brick, what are you doing?" I demanded. "Getting me some ham." Brick smirked, blood red eyes twinkling. "Senor Hammy doesn't like that idea.." I murmured, watching the said pig screech. "Your point?" he laughed.

I frowned at him angrily and Brick imitated me, letting go of the pig. I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. Brick rolled his eyes and casually sauntered over to me.

"Aw, what's the matter, Blossie? Did I piss you off?" Brick laughed huskily. "Brick, no." I whined as he silkily wrapped his arms around me. "You know you want to." he smirked. "Brick, I do-!" I began.

Brick's lips met mine in the middle of my sentence and-.

* * *

My dream ended with that. I slowly woke up and froze. Brick? What was he doing here? More importantly, what was he doing here.. IN MY ROOM?

"Brick.." I whispered, closing a rose pink eye. "Blossom, you awake?" Brick asked quietly. "Brick." I said. "Are you?" he mumbled, peering at me closer. "…Yeah." I admitted. "Look, it's not what it looks like.." he began nervously.

I suddenly noticed how intimate we must have looked and I blushed. Brick didn't seem to notice as I glanced at him angrily. I felt a hand trail up toward my shoulder.

"Brick.." I began softly. "What? Scared?" Brick laughed. "About what?" I asked confusedly. "Well, you know what they say.. 95% of rapes start at the shoulder. But it's not rape if you like it." he smirked.

I blushed, my jaw falling open. Brick chuckled at my expression and I blinked stupidly as…

"Much better." Brick grinned. "It's more appropriate, since we are in a bed…" he joked. "Why are you even here?" I asked, ignoring the fact I was currently on top of him. "Why are you just letting this happen?" he retorted.

I glared down at Brick and his blood red eyes sparkled wickedly as he looked up at me. I felt his hands on my hips and I nearly screeched.

"Brick!" I hissed. "What? You're letting this happen." Brick taunted. "You better knock it off, Jojo!" I scolded. "Or what? You'll hurt me?" he snickered. "Everyone knows I know you better than most people do. I know what'll happen."

Brick started rubbing my hips and I shifted uncomfortably, watching his every move. Maybe I know Brick better than he knows himself.. Like right now.

I think, and call me crazy for this, I think Brick… Likes me. Like-likes me. Like he has a crush on me. Why else would he be in my room, rubbing my hips like some little playboy?

Only now do I realize it's Valentine's Day… Maybe he just wants someone to be with for a little on the "Day Of Love"..

^^Brick's POV^^

Shut up. I know what's going on…

Blossom was blushing so much, I swear her cheeks matched my eyes. Which made her look so.. Beautiful.. I wish she would like me..

"Brick, stop it! It feels…" Blossom pleaded softly. "Good? Wonderful?" I joked. "Try weird and like.." she began. "Like what?" I scoffed. "Like you like me.." she whispered. "Whoa. Not cool, Blossie, not cool." I scowled.

I pulled away regretfully, wishing she'd notice how nice I could be, how awesome I was. How I like her…

Even in the dark, I could see her perfectly. Her lips trembled and she gently bit her bottom lip as she thought about what was happening. I couldn't resist.

Pulling Blossom down, I kissed her. Blossom's eyes widened and I felt her shock pass through me. Slowly, she allowed herself to gently press her lips against mine.

I felt Blossom shake at the choice she made and still shaking, she let her fingers tangle in my hair. I let my emotions out slowly as I tried to show her I liked her while I still tried to hide the fact.

"B-Brick.. This is wrong.. This is all wrong." Blossom whimpered, pulling away. "No, it's not. We were meant to be together.." I murmured thickly. "Y-you're not thinking." she said. "The problem is, Bloss, I am thinking. And I'm right." I sighed.

Blossom wanted to pull away even more, I could tell in her eyes. I pulled her into another kiss and Blossom shuddered, returning my affection. (Thought she seemed to do it like it was a chore..)

I felt my heart beat rapidly and I held Blossom close to me, whispering forbidden things in her ear.

"Blossom, we could be together and be happy.." I said softly. "I don't care what everyone else thinks. We need each other.." "B-but.." Blossom started. "No negative things. You know we could work out. We always have been able to, we've just been ignorant about it." I interrupted.

"You're joking, right?" Blossom sighed. "No, I'm serious! Bloss, we could be the best couple ever! Far better than Romeo and Juliet-." I said. "Great. So, you'll drink poison and I'll be stabbing myself.." she remarked.

"Blossom, I said no negatives!" I scowled. "Listen, I've got to go.." "Wait, Brick!" Blossom frowned, grabbing my hand as I began flying out. "Yeah?" I sighed. "Why were you even in my room!" she asked. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I smirked. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blossie. Thanks."

* * *

I frowned, flying to Mojo's away from Blossom. The world was still dark and no one was out near the house. No one except.. IS THAT A BURGLAR!

"Hey!" I shouted at a kid dressed in pure black. "Get over here!" The kid froze. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, buddy!" I scowled, tackling him.

We rolled down the small slope and I smirked as I landed on top of the mysterious kid. He squirmed under me and whacked me angrily, which actually hurt. His hoodie blocked me from seeing his face.

"All right! What were you doing near my house!" I demanded. "Tell me now, sucker, or I swear to god-!" I threatened, pulling the hood down. "BANDIT?"

Bandit glared at me, squirming, and I jumped off of him. Bandit scowled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being a mute?" I asked. "Mmmhhhrr!" Bandit growled. "I have no clue what you're saying. Get that dick out of your mouth and speak." I taunted. "Mmmmrrrhhhrr!" he screeched. "ARE YOU GIVING ME SASS, BOY!" I yelled.

Bandit facepalmed himself angrily at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He opened his mouth and I frowned as no sound came out of his throat.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. "Mmrrhh-myrrh." Bandit shook his head. "Oh yeah, you can't talk.. Did you eat glue or something, thinking it was fluff?" I sighed jokingly. "Mhh.." he nodded. "..You're an idiot." I laughed. "myrrh… mmhh." he glared at me.

"Well, it's funny to me!"

"MMRRHHH!"

"You sound like Boomer when he wakes up in the morning. I came back to find out why I'm suddenly human. You know anything?"

"Mmhh…"

"Whatcha mean you're not talking! You can't talk anyway!"

"MRRHH! MRRHHHUPP!"

"God, Bandit, watch your language! That could be taken as a threat."

"Mrrhumph.."

I rolled my eyes, climbing through the window of Mojo's house. Bandit followed me and I shook my head, laughing at his voiceless state. Bandit flipped me off and I glared at him.

"You better be nicer to your brother, Bandit.. You might have your hands glued together next." I threatened. "Mrhumph?" Bandit yelped in shock. "Yes, I'm the one who did that. I wanted to see who'd fall for it. You, Boomer, Butch, and Mojo fell for it." I smirked.

Bandit's black eyes burned angrily and he lunged at me viciously, trying to kill me. I smirked, sidestepping, and watched as he crashed into a wall. Bandit's eye twitched as he stood up.

"Where have you been anyway? Ever since you disappeared, your counterpart's been weird." I sighed. "Mrrhumph?" Bandit whined. "Um, I don't know what you meant, but whatever." I shrugged. "Mrrhumph myrrh.." he sighed.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of ice water, and handed to Bandit. He sneered at it, telling me it wouldn't work, and chugged it down anyway. I smirked, waiting for the miracle.

"Oh my god.." Bandit said raspily. "I know. I'm magic." I grinned. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" he screamed, launching himself at me. "Miss." I laughed.

Bandit crashed into the fridge this time and went through the door. A fish somehow laid on his head as Bandit landed in the fridge, sitting.

"I really hate you.." Bandit hissed. "I know you're mad that I have mad skills.. No need to hate." I sighed. "I really, really hate you.." he huffed, standing up. "You have egg on your ass." I smirked, watching the yolk drip off his pants. "Shut up.." he mumbled embarrassedly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE, MY RESIDENCE AND- Oh, I should have known it was you.." Mojo sighed. "Right back at ya." I shrugged. "I thought someone was stupid enough to try to rob my residence where you two also live with your brothers as a family." he said.

"Right, because a scared, yelling monkey makes me piss my pants in fear."

"Brick, watch your language!"

"Make me!"

"I will as your father figure and guardian! I shall assign you a grounding, that is a punishment, and it is.."

"Oh, god no!"

"NO ACTION FIGURES FOR A MONTH!"

"NO, DAD, I'M SORRY- Wait.. Action figures? What am I to you, five?"

"Your behavior is very similar to a five year old. Yes."

"I hate you.."

I glared at Bandit who was laughing like a hyena and smacked him. Mojo scowled at me and I ignored him.

"Anyway, Brick, you must be quiet. Butch and Boomer are sleeping. In the morning, the time when the sun has risen, I shall figure out why the statue and jewels are not working. I will need your assistance."

"Shut up."

"Brick.."

"So scared.. Gonna make me sit in the corner next?"

"Um, actually, yes, I was.."

"DEFIANCE, BITCH!"

"LANGUAGE, BRICK, LANGUAGE!"

~SOO SORRY! I had to shorten it for time reasons! I apologize! Still, hope you enjoyed and have/had a happy V Day!~

Blossom: EWW! I KISSED HIM!

Me: What Butch and Buttercup did was worse.

Brick: THEY DIDN'T! Did they?

Me: You'll find out soon enough.

Bloss n' Brick: 0.o Tell us…'

Me: Brick, you'll go back in the trap!

Brick: BTW, I ruined the story by adding dramatic romance.

Me: THAT IS IT! TRAPDOOR!

Blossom: Ignore them, they're insane… *Watches us in background for second* Review and get..

Brick: GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!

Blossom: -o- No! Get chocolate lollipops that are shaped like hearts!

~Thanks and peaces, peeps! Reviews would be delightfully awesome and flames should be mailed to-! Brick: Mail to: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK CITY! P.O. Box: FUCK YOU! Blossom: 0.o must you be so rude? Brick: There's a reason why I'm a ROWDYRUFF boy and not a POWERPUFF GIRL! Blossom: Shut up.. Angel's writing more V Day stories, to be posted tomorrow BTW. Brick: Oh, god.. More torture that makes me hate life..~


	13. Author's Note Read This

RRB.. And Puppies?… A RRB/PPG story… Dark Angel 91398...

Blossom: We have news!

Brick: It's good and bad.

Buttercup: Here it is, folks!

Butch: Angel has decided to stop the original here.

Bubbles: The chapter you're missing is called "Kidnapped!" IT WAS AWESOME AND UNPOSTED!

Boomer: But here's the good news!

RRB and PPG: She's starting the rewrite!

Me:.. :3 Yes.

RRB: So go read that once she finally posts the second chapter!

PPG: She will occasionally return to this. But for now, this is..

Butch: I Hate-

Everyone: GOODBYE!

Butch: I hate goodbyes..

Buttercup: Don't cry. I'll kill you in the rewrite. :3

Butch:.. 0.o just what I wanted, right? -_-


	14. Chapter 13 KIDNAPPED

RowdyRUUFF! Boys (RRB and Puppies!)… RRB X PPG.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Butch: I thought this was discontinued!

Me: ._. I half-lied.

Brick: Bitch.

Me: Thanks!

Boomer: She owns nothing!

Bandit: 'Cept me… *In emo corner, crying*

Brick: -_- I'll go talk to him…

Chapter (Um) Whatever: Kidnapped! *Bubbles' POV*

I frowned as I woke up, the sunlight drifting through my peaceful sleep and stopping my dreams cold. Chip had ran away in reality and in my dreams..

This was starting to happen way too much. Like when they play commercials/ads on TV or on Youtube: It annoys you and gets stuck in your head. Then, when you try to forget, you can't. All because it's stuck in your head.

I sighed, crawling out of bed, and looked around. It's so quiet and lonely without him here.. I wonder where he goes anyways…

Maybe he's like Agent P! Top-secret crime fighter! But he wouldn't be semi-aquatic.. He is just a dog.. Unlike Agent P!

I smiled slightly, bittersweet with thought. I wonder if Chip is really a dog.. Sometimes, he acts way too smart for a normal dog. But then, other days, he has normal dog smartness.

… I wonder what Boomer's doing today.

^^Boomer's POV^^

I miss Bubbles… My ocean blue eyes glanced at the mirror, half-hoping to be a small, furry, blonde puppy. But no. I'm still human..

I like sleeping in the same bed as Bubbles. She's all warm and… NOT IN THAT WAY! NO! NOT LIKE SLEEPING WITH HER-SLEEPING WITH HER!

Anyway…

I sighed and I managed to fall down the stairs, landing on Butch painfully. Butch squirmed under me, wriggling.

"BOOMER, GET OFF!" Butch yelled loudly. "Um.." I mumbled. "BOOMER, NOW!" he howled, literally. "Hehe.. You're like a dog!" I grinned, petting his spiky midnight-black spikes. "Touch my hair, you will die." he growled.

"You know, you make a horrible pet."

"I'm not good with kids!"

"I can tell! You nearly bit my hand off!"

"… Boomer, if you want to keep a hand, get off and stop petting me!"

We were still yelling at each other when Brick walked by. Brick sighed, glanced at us, sighed again, and pretended to ignore what was happening. Butch glared at his back.

"Hey, Brick! Help me out!" Butch yelled. "Hm.." Brick said, turning. "Nah, I'm good." "… Help me or else!" Butch snarled. "No." Brick replied.

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes?"

".. What part of no don't you understand, Butch?"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Butch, shut up."

Butch glowered at Brick and I smirked. Bandit just then passed by and grinned at me, giving me a thumbs up. Butch glared at us and Bandit ignored him.

"Bandit, help."

"Nope."

"Why won't anyone in this house help me!"

"You do need help.."

"My point-."

"It's just mental."

"HEY!"

I rolled my eyes and Butch squirmed, trying to throw me off of him. I calmly smirked, checked my phone, and all of sudden-

"AHH! WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelped. "I bit you." Butch smiled evilly. "But my butt?" I demanded. "What? It was that or die!" he shrugged defensively. "Brick! Butch bit me again!" I whined.

"Butch.. Why? Just why?" Brick sighed, shaking his head. "… Told you I needed help." Butch said. "Mental help.." Bandit mumbled. "I heard that!" Butch growled.

Great.. Is this what it's gonna be like every morning now that Bandit's back? Full of Brick's annoyed expression, Bandit's sarcasm, my adorableness (I-I mean coolness!), and Butch's.. Butt-biting!

*Bubbles' POV*

The emergency phone went off almost as soon as we finished eating and Blossom rushed over to grab it. Buttercup shrugged, grabbed a Fruit Roll-Up, and crammed it in her mouth as Blossom spoke. Bunny chewed her apple slowly.

"We gotta go! Princess and the Powerpunk Girls are robbing the city treasury." Blossom said, hanging up. "The Powerpunk Girls? It's been a while since we had a good fight with them!" Buttercup grinned. "Ugh… I-I think I'm sick! Coughing!" I whined.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at me and Blossom sighed, smiling and shaking her head. Bunny smirked. Grabbing me, they flew out the window and we stopped right out front of the treasury.

Sure enough, the Punks and Princess were there, trying to look casual and failing horribly. Brat looked the same as she did when we were younger: long, wavy pigtails with bows and curved bang that revealed cat-like, slate blue eyes; the blue belly shirt, bangles, mini skirt.

"Oh, well, well, well! Look who it is!" Berserk grinned devilishly. "If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls!" Brat snickered maliciously. "Long time, no beat!" Brute taunted.

"Oh, shut up and maybe we'll go easy on you!" Buttercup snarled viciously. "Or not." I mumbled, winking at Buttercup. "Now, girls, don't tease! We would never go easy on them!" Blossom said sarcastically.

The Punks glowered at us and Princess rolled her brown eyes, the red-brown of her hair becoming frizzier in each moment that passed. Bunny was quiet and studying them.

"I wouldn't be so cocky about that, PowerPUKE Girls." Princess sneered haughtily. "What is that supposed to mean?" Buttercup snarled. "Oh, I have a surprise! Bunny, that's your name, right? You'll have to share." Princess grinned.

Princess smirked, snapped her fingers, and we heard a yell. I turned around and something collided with the back of my blonde haired head.

The darkness was all I could see as I saw the smile that crossed my attacker's face.

^^Boomer's POV^^

I felt my skin run cold suddenly as Butch, Bandit, and Brick argued. I've never felt my skin feel like ice before.. Except once..

That one time was when Bubbles was fighting Butch and he was going to hurt her, hurt her horribly, because he said I was too soft on her. I felt so cold then and I attacked Butch to protect Bubbles.

"Guys, we have to find the Powerpuff Girls.." I heard myself growled. "What? Why?" Brick sneered. "We have to.. They're in trouble.. We have to.." I repeated.

Butch, Brick, an Bandit stared before Bandit shudder violently and nodded in agreement.

"Bunny.. She's in trouble.." Bandit agreed. "… Fine." Brick said, shaking slightly. "Where would they be?" Butch huffed. "I don't know.. But we need to find them.." I whispered.

And as if on cue, the news on the TV blared the message.

"The Powerpuff Girls have been kidnapped."

~End of chapter!~

Buttercup: Tell me that's a cliffhanger and I KEEL YOU!

Me:… I-it's not?

Butch: It is.. Sorta..

Buttercup: KILL!

Bubbles: NO! SHE'S MAH FRIEND!

Boomer: 0_o Review for pizza rolls…

Brick: No, chocolate-covered pretzels!

Butch: PIZZA!

RRB: *fighting*

Blossom: o-0 Over a review reward?

Buttercup:… WE DOING BAD ON THIS STORY! D:


End file.
